Isabella The First
by FeminineHeroes
Summary: Isabella is the first vampire in existence. After many years of ruling she decides to create the Volturi to take over. 3000 years later and Isabella has to come out of hiding because the Volturi aren't doing what she made them for. She comes across a handsome Cullen in the woods of Forks and takes a liking to him and his family. What happens when the Volturi go after the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My feet barely touched the ground as I glided over the snow floor. In my opinion there was nothing better than the feeling of running. The cool breeze brushed against my body with each step I took. I thought about my destination. A vampire named Maria had travelled north to create a newborn army. My eyes narrowed at the thought. I'd kept tabs on her throughout the years, she was a major player in the wars of the south over the last 400 years. Maria was controlled, she was smart about her decisions and how to keep her newborns in check. For that reason she was still breathing but when she decided to take the fight up north, my decision of her life changed. I'd had let their silly games go on, but she had grown too bold when she decided to take over more land. I knew that I wasn't too far away now, I could smell blood in the air.

My senses were much stronger than those of a normal vampire, it was rather comical that they thought they were invincible. I was faster, stronger and smarter than them all. It made sense though, I was the first vampire. I had existed on earth for far too long, but I had long ago learnt to deal with my fate. Now I live, and look after my kin. A few times over the years I had given up my role of authority and had other vampires do my bidding, right now for instance I had a coven in Volterra Italy. They had named themselves the Volturi. It was a stupid name in my opinion but it didn't bother me as long as they did their duty and governed the vampire race. I had created the three brothers over 3000 years ago, Aro, Marcus and Caius. It was easy to give them the idea to become the new authority. They had potential, but over the years I seen the greed in them increase with the more power they came across. Now they seem to have surrounded themselves with 'gifted' vampires and think themselves as royalty. It didn't surprise me all that much, it seemed to happen every time I gave authority over to someone else, the greed would become too much and I would have to step in again. It wasn't something I enjoyed doing, I'd much rather live rather peacefully. Then to have to worry about newborn army's, immortal children, exposure, etc.

Unfortunately for me, my peaceful existence had been disturbed by Maria and her army. They had been on the verge of showing themselves to the humans with all the blood they had spilled and it had got on my nerves. News reports of serial killers, gangs, terrorists were heard all over and I planned on putting an end to it. The Volturi hadn't taken action yet, it was something I'd have to look into later. The scum seemed more interested in their ridiculous thrones than the job I had given them.

I could see a clearing up ahead, the snow was a thick blanket on top of the earth. I was about 60 miles out of Vernon, Canada when I found the army. I slowed my approach and watched them for a while. I recognised Maria instantly, she seemed the calmest out of the group of about 42 vampires. 40 of them were newborns, they were wild in their movements, still fighting their urge for blood. The other a man looked like he was her second it charge. I analysed the group before I walked forward revealing myself. Hisses and growls filled a large clearing surrounded by trees as I approached. I could feel the tension of the newborns , they wanted to attack, it was only natural. These children only knew instinct, blood, and they would stop anything that got in their way.

I stopped about 20 meters away from the gathering, and waited for their reactions. A large male took a few steps towards me before Maria's arm shot out and touched his chest in warning. She didn't know who I was but she was suspicious as to why I was there. I'd guess that she thought I was from the army in the south sent to 'spy'. I almost giggled at the thought, the little girl had no idea who she was dealing with. People knew of me of course, but there was only a handful of vampires still alive that had actually met me. Whispers of my name and what I was capable of had travelled the lands and the years.

Maria's eyes raked over my body, sizing me up before landing on my eyes the widened a fraction. I had a small petite build only just over 5 foot, but was curvy in all the right places. My hair was dark brown almost black and it waved down my back to my waist, I was desirable to both humans and vampires in my looks. My skin pale white and flawless, my facial features were strong yet held the slight childlike appearance. I'd say I looked about 17, maybe 18 years old. I hardly seemed threatening but my eyes made most vampires I came across cautious, I had blue eyes almost the colour of the sky but lighter. Most vampires like those before my had red eyes, that showed their taste of human blood. It made Maria and one of her companions beside her tense. Vampire's didn't like the unknown in made them feel uneasy.

"Who are you and why have you come?" Maria's voice travelled through the clearing, she sounded strong and confident no trace of the feelings that were bubbling under the surface. I didn't answer her questions and instead looked over the faces surrounding me. It seemed such a waste of life, young and old. But I could see a reoccurrence as I looked from vampire to vampire. They all seemed to have a similar body shape, you could see the muscles under their dirty clothing they wore slim still but agile. I'd guess by first glance that they all had some sporting history maybe even a few boxers. Maria picked her puppets well, but not well enough.

Maria's black hair blew in the wind behind her as she took a few steps forward, anger evident on her face and her red eyes narrowed. "Maria, your army are lacking. I thought that after all these years you would have learnt how to select your soldiers better. You are looking for the wrong thing in them, strength and agility will only go so far."

Growls filled the air while I tried not to smirk and kept my face blank. Maria was a foot in front of me as soon as I finished speaking, she was crouched ready to attack. My head tilted to the side, in question to her hisses. "Who do you think you are? You must be stupid to speak to me like that in front of my army. You must have a death wish." Her tone was mocking as was her smirk.

My brows furrowed in thought, she was actually right about that. My life had been long and rather boring in all honesty. If death was an option I would gladly take it and drift off into whatever the afterlife offered, if there was one of course. I could see Maria's anger increasing as her questions weren't being answered. Her right hand struck out and her fingers stretched around my throat, before lifting me off the ground. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! Who are YOU?" her growl was almost deafening right next to my ears.

"You really want to know?" I asked casually. Maria's fingers pulled tighter while she sneered at me. I decided to tell her, it had been a while since I scared anyone. I had missed it. "My name is Isabella." Maria gasped, her eyes widened with terror. I smiled innocently, I felt no pain from her hands it made all my movements mocking to her. Which just amused me more. "Perhaps you've heard of me?" I said sweetly. I wasn't surprised to see none of the newborns reacted to my name, they hadn't heard of the tales that plagued the vampire world. But Maria had, and that was enough for me.

Who knew I'd miss the confrontation so much over the last 3000 years. Maria's mouth opened and closed a few times, her eyes taking my body in. The question she was trying to voice was obvious. _Are you really her?_ This was a regular ritual whenever I decided to reveal myself. They all expected a scary looking woman that could tear them all apart without effort. Not a young innocent looking teenager. I rolled my eyes at her. Her eyes changed as she watched my movements. Determination filled her eyes. "I have heard of you. You are still stupid to come here today." She let go of my neck and retreated quickly to the back of the gathering behind her precious army. "They will kill you and I will enjoying watching the most powerful vampire die before my eyes." She hissed. The newborns shifted into their crouches at her words.

Well it was about damn time. "ATTACK!"

Vampires ran at me from all angles they're movements were quick but undisciplined. It wasn't difficult to kill them, their movements might as well have been in slow motion. I was too fast, my senses were too good. By the time I looked up from all the body parts surrounding me the only change in my appearance was my hair, which had knotted with my movements. I dragged my fingers from the roots to the ends until it fell perfectly back into its smooth natural waves. Maria stood across from me. Her face was one of horror. I had killed her whole army in a matter of a few minutes. I see a new look in her eyes a second before she took off running.

I giggled, before bending my knees and jumping across the field. I landed directly in her path, blocking her exit. "Leaving so soon? You didn't even say goodbye" I gave her a mocking sad face before it turned into a cruel smile. "Goodbye" I said before ripping her head from her shoulders and throwing it back toward the rest of the dismembered vampires her body parts soon followed.

I took a lighter from my pocket and dropped in on the pile of bodies. Flames instantly engulfed the pale flesh, and black smoke drifted up darkening the sky above. I sighed loudly while I watched my kin burn. I didn't take pleasure out of killing, ok that was a lie. I did, but only just a little. It made me sad to take so many lives. Brining me back to a thought I'd had for the past few hundred years. Vampires were naturally cruel and cunning. I had yet to find one that had a soul and treated humans like cattle. It disgusted me. After seeing so much death because of my creations in made my heart ache. Maybe vampires shouldn't be of this earth. Was I wrong to create my children and let them create their own? Should I end the existence of vampires all over the world? I sighed again before leaving the burning ashes behind and ran through the forest my thoughts twirling around my mind.

I headed towards the ocean. There was something soothing about water that I enjoyed. It held so much life in its clutches. So much that the human's didn't know about and probably would never discover in its depths. I walked along the beaches staying clear of humans while I headed south. I was in no hurry, I had an endless amount of time. The sand beneath my toes was soft and delicate, the scent of the salt coming from the waves filled my senses pushing the thoughts of my earlier actions to the back of my mind. While I relished in the moment. After a few hours or days I wasn't really sure, time wasn't something I really took track of, I felt my nose scrunch up in distain. I foul stench slowly grew stronger and I continued along my current beach. It distinctly remind me of a wet dog. My brows rose at the thought. Wolves, there were werewolves in the area. Our natural enemy. As I walked closer I recognised the multiple scents, 8 shape shifters. Before the scent got too strong I turned inland. I had no desire to be too close to the foul stench. I could hear the town the wolves protected.

That's what shape shifters did, they protect human's from their natural enemy. Vampires. I had no quarrel with the wolves, and wanted to avoid a fight. They valued human life, much like I did. I took off to the east. The surrounding forests were a beautiful green. Wildlife were abundant, making their homes under the canopy of the tall trees. The sky above was covered in grey clouds, the scent of rain lingered in the air. I heard movement to my left and turned to see a family of deer run from a predator. A large mountain lion was pawing across the forest floor in pursuit of the deer. I watched with fascination as the lion pounced on the buck, it's teeth clamped around the neck bringing the deer to a halt. Blood dripped from where the lions teeth penetrated the flesh. I heard footsteps gaining quickly heading for the animals I was observing. I smelt it before it came into my sight, vampire.

The scent reminded me of honey and lilac it was strong and beautiful. My eyes found the vampire a moment before he leapt into the air tackling the lion away from his prey. The lion snarled it's large claws stretching out at its attacker. Faster than a rattle snake the vampire pounced he's teeth sunk into the lion's neck, right where it's pulse was pumping the strongest. Blood much more desirable than the deer's filled the air. I walked silently closer towards the scene. Until I was just feet above. The lion's life was slipping away quickly, its snarl's had turned into cries and now were an inaudible gurgle as the blood left it's body. The male vampire killed and fed with precision, all his movements were as graceful as they were lethal. He was dressed in modern day clothes and his bronze hair was a mess. Either from the wind of his run or it just naturally sat like that, the latter I recon.

The mountain lion's life now just a memory and the vampire sucked the last of the blood from its body. He stood up from the ground and wiped his mouth licking the remaining blood from his own fingers. My stomach twirled at the sight. I couldn't take my gaze away as the vampire inhaled and froze. He had caught my scent, usually he would already know I was only meters from him but his prey had been the forefront of his mind and he had missed my presences entirely. His head whipped in my direction. His face was utter perfection. A strong jawline, flawless pale skin and honey coloured eyes his build was skinny yet muscle was evident, tall, easily two heads taller than myself. My breath caught in my throat. It wasn't a normal reaction I had, and that intrigued me. This man was undeniably beautiful, more so than any other vampire or human I had seen.

His breaths were ragged as his eyes took me in. I stood casually on a branch about 10 feet from the ground of a tall spruce tree. I tried to make me stance as less threatening as possible, I didn't need another fight. After a few minutes of staring I decided to break the silence. "Hello" I waved and gave him a smile.

His answering smile was breath taking and his body relaxed at my welcome. "Hello, my names Edward Cullen" His voice was like velvet, smooth and I felt a warm shiver run down my spine.

I bounded from the branch and landed 2 feet away. "It's nice to meet you Edward, I'm Bella" I curtsied and he grinned at my display.

"Likewise Bella" and he bowed.

I giggled and his grin widened. "Are you from around this area?"

"Yes, my family and I live not too far from here" I felt my brows raise at the word 'family'.

After a moment of thought I nodded. "I have never seen a animal drinking vampire before and there's not much I haven't seen."

He gave me a crooked smiled I immediately loved. "Is that a compliment?" he was being flirtatious. I kind of liked it. I nodded eagerly and he laughed. The noise was heaven to my ears. "Well thank you Bella, but I cannot take all the credit my father showed me this way of life."

"Hmm.. That's very unusual, may I meet him?" A vampire that strayed from its natural urges to kill human's was intriguing, I guess the honey topaz of Edwards eyes reflected the diet.

"Yes, of course. It's this way." He gestured towards the direction Edward had attacked the lion from. He took off at a run and I ran at a pace that matched his.

 **Hey guys! I've only just started posting my stories on here. This one is almost finished so you will get regular chapters if you review!**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot of Isabella The First. Everything else is Stephenie Meyer's.**

 **\- Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	2. Chapter 2

**To everyone that reviewed, I'm posting Chapter 2 extra early in thanks!**

 **I do not own anything other than the plot of Isabella The First, Stephenie Meyer owns everything else.**

 **Chapter 2 - Legends**

I could see his brows furrowed in concentration he was concentrating hard on something. We slowed down to a clearing ahead and jumped across a river landing in a yard of sorts. A large white house nestled comfortably in the middle. The house looked about 90 years old. It was stunningly beautiful. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face and I turned towards Edward who still had a look of concentration. It took me a moment before I felt a little tingle in the front of my forehead. I smiled as I realised why Edward was struggling internally. "Mind reader"

His eyes widened. "How did you...Why can't I hear you?"

I shrugged "It's a gift" and turned my attention back towards the house. I walked at a human pace, taking in my surroundings. Edwards scent lingered around the house as well as 6 others. It was quite the large gathering. Most vampires tend to keep to themselves or their mates.

I tilt my head towards the door while looking at Edward who was still standing by the river. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts before meeting me at the door and opened it for me. I smiled in thanks and walked in. The interior was modern, unlike the exterior. It was large and open, various shades of white covered almost every surface.

6 vampires stood before me, they were all immortally beautiful. A stunning blonde woman who would stand out in a catwalk was in the arms of a big bruit of a man who was covered in muscle and had dark curly hair. A small woman with short black hair that pointed in all different directions stood smiling with a blonde male. he was shorter than Edward and was covered in scars, a soldier. The all looked slightly older than Edward maybe 18 or 19 except for the last two vampires that looked to both be in their mid-20's. Another blonde haired man and a short caramel haired woman who both had welcoming smiles on their faces. Edward grabbed my attention "Bella, this is my family. Rosalie and Emmett" - the model and muscle, "Alice and Jasper" - the pixie and soldier, "and my parents Carlisle and Esme. Everyone this is Bella, we came across each other while I was hunting."

Carlisle stepped forward offering a hand in welcome, I gladly took it. "Welcome to our home Bella" he shook my hand before letting it drop to my side.

"Thank you Carlisle, it is a beautiful home."

Esme smiled "thank you dear. Please come in." She gestured to the living room and I followed Edward as he took a seat on one of the lounges his family doing the same.

Carlisle was looking at me curiously, I noticed his eyes were on mine a lot. Probably thinking about the colour. "What brings you to Forks?" he asked.

So that's what this place was called. "I was just travelling through, I spent a couple of days in Canada and I was travelling south when I came across Edward here. I must say I am genuinely intrigued by your lifestyle."

Carlisle smiled and nodded "Yes, you wouldn't be the first vampire we've come across that was curious. My family and I value human life, we try to blend in and live like the human's. Esme and I work while everyone else goes to the local school to keep up appearances."

"Wow" I breathed "Is there any other vampires that share your lifestyle?"

"Yes, we have a cousin family in Denali actually. So another 5 vampires."

"Such large groups." I murmured

He nodded "It seems that the animal blood makes it easier for us to live together compared to those that feed off of humans. Forgive me for asking, but I am curious much life yourself, but what do you feed off? Your blue eyes are very interesting."

I considered my options and decided to be truthful with my answers. "I do not need to feed, therefore my eyes are blue the same colour they were when I was born." There was a lot of astonished faces at my admission.

"Do you not need sustenance?" Carlisle's voice wasn't suspicious like a lot of others when they has asked that question, more curious.

"No, my body does not crave blood like yours. I do not need blood or any other food to stay strong."

"That is remarkable Bella" I smiled towards Carlisle. "Not even when you were a newborn?" Uhh now was when the conversation would be getting a bit more interesting. If they thought they were shocked before, it was nothing compared to what they were about to be.

"No Carlisle. I was never a newborn. I was a vampire when my mother gave birth to me. I grew rapidly until my body stopped growing when I reached this size."

Their faces were amusing. Carlisle seemed to be deep in thought before he gasped getting the rooms attention. Edwards eyes grew wider a moment later as he turned to me no doubt his father had guessed who I was and Edward heard his thoughts. "Forgive me Bella for asking but is Bella short for Isabella?" Carlisle asked. He looked almost nervous but excited by the prospect all at once.

The room was deafeningly quiet while he waited my answer. Everyone was looking between Carlisle and I. They must have not have heard the stories, except for Edward who was looking at me in awe. I gave him a smile before turning back to Carlisle. "Yes, Carlisle. But please do not fear, like I said I'm merely here out of curiosity, nothing more. If you wish me to leave, I will do so."

"No" Edward spoke his face serious.

Carlisle gave him a fatherly smile before turning back to me. "No, please stay Bella. I am honoured that you are in our home." I smiled there was no trace of fear in his eyes only wonder.

"Thank you, I'd much like to see more of this life you have built for yourself and your family."

"Excuse me for interrupting but what is going on? Do you know Bella?" The soldier Jasper asked Carlisle. He looked at me in question and I shrugged, I didn't mind if they knew who I was.

Carlisle stood up from the lounge and walked towards the large back windows he turned to face the room. "I have never told you of the legends of how vampire's came to be. There are different assumptions made on the topic. I have some books that mention the existence of a woman who gave birth to a child. The mother died shortly after the birth. The child was intellectual above all else, and grew at a quick rate. The child's flesh was white as snow and harder than stone, at full grown the child stopped aging."

"The legend says she could move faster than the wind, jump higher than the tallest trees. After many years without her mother the lonely child, bit a human. After 3 days of fire the human changed into a vampire. He was not as strong as the child, or as fast but he was still immortal. Years went on, and more vampires were changed. The child couldn't take the deaths that were a product of her so she became the ruler. She killed those who were cruel and insatiable in their thirst and kept those alive who promised to keep their existence a secret and hunt inconspicuously. The child did not feed from blood like her children, instead she needed nothing to keep from dying. Eventually, vampire's tried to over throw her rule but lost in battle at her hands. Over the years other vampires have ruled. They say that the child was killed but others say that she still lives among us. The child is known only by one name." He looked into my eyes as he said the last part "Isabella."

Gasps sounded through the room. Their frozen faces were amusing and I couldn't help a small giggle. Jasper was on his feet and crouching in front of Alice, Emmett had his arms around Rosalie and was pulling her behind him. Esme sat wide eyed and Edward looked like he was fighting a smile at his siblings actions. "Please, do not be alarmed. Yes, I am the child your father speaks of. My name is Isabella. But do not fret, I do not hurt those that are innocent. Please take some time to consider but if you will all agree I wish to stay in the area for a while. It has been a long time since I've been around other vampires in a civilized manner. I am truly in awe of you all. I would like to get to know you all a bit better and perhaps one day, we can persuade others of our kind to choose a lifestyle much like your own. I will go for a walk while you decide. This area is simply stunning and I wish to see more of it."

Edward beamed at my words. "Of course Bella, shall I come find you soon?"

"Yes, thank you Edward I won't stray too far." I gave them all a warm smile before taking off.

I ran for a few minutes until I hit the town, when no one was watching I walked out of the trees. The overcast weather here was perfect for a vampire. It's no wonder Carlisle has chosen this place to live. You could tell it was a small community, everyone greeted each other by name as they passed by or stopped to have a quick chat. Their heads turned when I walked passed and the low whispers started.

"Who is she?"

"Maybe she's just travelling through"

"She's hot" Someone else said to a friend down the road.

"Wow" A man muttered under his breathe inside a shop.

"She looks awfully young to be by herself." It was nothing new so I just smiled politely to people that caught my eye as I walked past.

I stopped when I see a sign hanging announcing 'Forks Library' and turned into the store. The air inside was thick with the scent of old books. An older woman greeted me as I entered and I waved before walking further towards the books, down one of the isle's. It was a rather small shop and it was unfortunate. My fingers traced the binders of the books. Words popping into my head as I read each label. I had read most of them, and the rest were stories I had no intention of reading.

The door opened than closed. The elder lady at the counter greeted Edward "Hello Edward, can I help you with something?"

"No thank you Mrs Foster I'm just here to see a friend." He walked to my side "See anything interesting?"

"Not really, I was hoping to find something I hadn't already got my hands on. There's only so much I can do to pass time when you are as old as me."

Edward nodded in understanding and a smile grew on his face "I think I might be able to find something you haven't read Bella."

"Oh?"

"Come on I'll show you."

 **I hope you're enjoying it so far! Please REVIEW and I'll be back sooner.**

 **Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm loving all the reviews I've received so far, please keep them coming and I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow!**

 **I do not own anything other than the plot of Isabella The First, Stephenie Meyer owns everything else!**

 **Chapter 3 - Bella Cullen**

I followed him from the store and wished Mrs Foster a good day. Edward pointed out stores and things of interest as we walked down the street. Everyone watched as we walked by. It seemed I had even more attention in Edwards presence. Two girls crossed the road ahead of us and walked pointedly in our direction. Edward sighed next to me before giving me an apologetic smile. They both looked about Edwards physical appearance age and mine I guess. They wore thick clothes that still managed to be too revealing for teenagers. They stopped when they reached us, both gave Edward seductive smiles, one looked at me curiously while the other flat out glared.

I giggled as she crossed her arms over her chest, which only seemed to make her angrier. The other girl was the first to say anything. "Hello, Edward. Who's your friend?" her voice was high and nasally in made my ears twitch with discomfort. I had to stop the frown that was almost leaking through on my face. Five words in and I could already tell she was the gossip type.

"Jessica, Lauren. This is Bella. Bella this is Jessica and Lauren they both go to Forks High School with my brothers, sisters and myself.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you both" I said pleasantly.

The other girl Lauren, sneered. Jessica seemed to be happy that she had something to gossip to anyone that asked.

"If you'll excuse us both we need to get home." Edward said his hand rose to the fabric on my back as he steered me around the girls and kept going until we were out of sight. We ducked into the trees and took off on a run. "Sorry about those girls. They can't seem to help but gossip. My guess is your already the talk of the town. I wonder what stories they will come up with. It's sad really." He wondered out loud.

I laughed "It's alright Edward. You do not need to apologise. I value human life too remember. Even the gossiping, bitchy type like Jessica and Lauren." He snickered at my description. "They both have eyes for you" I suggested trying to keep the humour out of my voice.

His face frowned and I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I know. You should hear their thoughts." He scowled. I giggled at his face, it really was quite a cute scowl. We reached the house and Edward didn't stop as he opened the door and went inside.

The Cullen's had moved from the living room, I followed Edward through another doorway. It was a dining room of sort. A large wooden table sat perfectly in the middle 8 chairs around it 6 of which were already taken. Edward held out a chair for me at the end of the table, I thanked him and turned towards Carlisle who sat happily at the other end. Edward took the empty seat at my right. Alice sat at my left and she was positively excited as she tried to sit still. Jasper looked wary of me as he tried to pull Alice closer to his side. Esme gave me a welcoming smile and I returned hers. Carlisle's smile grew as he watched us get comfortable. Rosalie had a slight frown on her face and she was staring at the timber of the table. Emmett had a huge grin on his face he looked like a large child. I laughed internally. Edward had his attention on me before he turned to Carlisle expectantly.

"Welcome back Bella. I have a few questions if you don't mind?" Carlisle started.

"Thank you. No not at all, please ask away."

He gave me a grateful smile. "Well firstly, do you prefer Bella or Isabella?"

I grinned "I much prefer Bella to my friends, Isabella seems to be a name spoken with fear."

"Bella, than. Your wish is to stay here, correct?"

"Yes Carlisle, I wish to live like you do, for a short period."

He thought for a minute. "You do realise that staying here with us in this area at your visual age would mean that you would have to attend school?"

"I do, surprisingly it is not the first time I have attended a school. Like I said to Edward earlier, there is only so much I can do to pass the time when you're my age."

He nodded in understanding. "Well than would you like to take our name? Here in Forks we are known as Dr Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We've adopted our children Alice, Emmett and Edward as well as Esme's niece and nephew Rosalie and Jasper Hale who are twins. We could easily spread the word about a new adoption."

"Bella Cullen... Hmm I like it. I think that would be best." I agreed.

"Well than let me formally welcome you into our family" he got up and walked towards me and took my hand in his much like earlier but instead pulled my hand to his lips and kissed the skin.

"Thank you" He nodded and walked back to his seat.

"I have a question myself, if you may?" I asked once he settled into his seat.

"Of course Bella."

"You said you are known as Dr Carlisle Cullen. Did I hear that correctly?"

His answering smile was large. "You are not mistaken. I work here in Forks at the local hospital as one of the head doctors."

"Wow"

He laughed "I have always wanted to help people, Bella. I studied medicine for many years it was my passion. It took almost a century until I was able to be around human blood. It helps that I feed regularly. Now the scent is hardly noticeable. I am not alone in my passion, Edward here has passed medical school three times but with his young age if makes it difficult for him to work. Most of the time he can only work if he is an assistant in training. It's a shame really, he is quite talented." His eyes turned to his son. A proud smile on his face. Edwards head dropped slightly, if he was human I wouldn't be surprised if he started to blush at the compliment.

"That's incredible, I commend you both on your control."

"Thank you Bella."

"Yes, thank you." They both said.

"Do the rest of you have interests much like Carlisle and Edward?" I asked the rest of the room.

"I do!" Alice practically sung from my side.

"And what is it that interests you Alice?"

"Shopping, fashion, design etcetera."

"Uhh, I see. I assume that you are behind the designer clothes that I am seeing on each of your family members?" She stood from her chair and bowed in thanks.

I laughed along with the rest of the table. "What about you Jasper?"

He gave me another wary look before replying. "My interest is mostly in the Civil War. I was a Major in the Texas Calvary when I was turned immortal. But I had never lost the appeal the war held to me." My head tilt to the side as I thought.

"Forgive me Jasper, but I assume your scars are markers of war as well, am I correct?"

He nodded. "Yes, I was turned for the purpose of joining an army by a vampire called Maria. She found my gift of empathy to be useful and kept me around to control the newborns. Alice found me and showed me another way of life. I owe her everything for taking me away from that place."

Well this just got interesting. "The Maria your referring too wouldn't happen to have long dark hair, red eyes and a scar above her left eye would she?"

"Yes, she does. Have you met her before?" I frowned. I had taken the life of Jasper's sire only a couple of days earlier. He was already wary of me, I hope that he won't take the news of her destruction badly.

"Yes, I have met her. She had created an army up in Canada, they were being inconspicuous and I had to take the army out. I apologise Jasper but Maria is no more." His brows rose and his eyes widened. My frown deepened while I waited for him to say something.

"She's dead?"

"Yes" I said simply.

"Is that where you just came from? We heard the news of many deaths and I thought that maybe it was an army." Alice asked.

I nodded. Alice and Jasper made eye contact, a silent communication between the two. I dropped my eyes not wanting to disturb the two. When Jasper sighed I tilted my head up again.

"Thank you Bella, for telling me the truth. I am glad that she is not on this earth anymore. Maria took too many lives on her quest for territory in the South. My own life included." I gave him a small smile and nodded leaving him to his thoughts.

My eyes turned to Esme and she gave me an encouraging smile. "I enjoy architecture and design most of all."

"So you built this house?"

"Yes many years ago we lived here and returned a year ago. I made a few changes and redecorated."

"You have great taste Esme. I look forward to seeing the rest of the house."

"Thank you Bella." Her smile was contagious.

"Is medicine your only interest Carlisle?"

"No, Bella. I have a passion for history also. Mostly of our race. That is why I have read about you. It took a long time to find those books I have read."

"Yes, I can imagine it would have taken you a while. Most stories have been destroyed. Maybe I can fill you in with what you haven't already learned."

He smile was the biggest I had seen on his face yet. "I'd love that, thank you Bella." I nodded.

"What about you Rosalie?"

A frown still held tightly on her face before she looked up at me and sighed. "I'm an automotive mechanic at heart. I enjoying fixing cars and upgrading them." My brows raised. I would not have guess the platinum blonde in front of me liked to get greasy and dirty under the hood of a car. She smiled slightly at my expression.

"I wouldn't have guessed that. Maybe you could help me pick a car one day soon. I have noticed most people own one or two these days."

Her smile grew and she nodded. "I think I could help you out."

"It's not a problem, I could use the help. What about you Emmett?"

His grin was still plastered on his face. "I like playing games and fighting."

"Oh? So you're the competitive type?" The table laughed as Emmett nodded his head eagerly. "What games do you like to play Emmett?"

"I play the Xbox a lot. Chess is fun but Alice and Edward cheat too much with their gifts. Any sort of board games. But I mostly like the physical games, sports especially."

"I see maybe later we could have a little wrestle, it has been a long time since I have fought just for fun."

"Hell yeah!" I laughed as his fist raised in the air.

I turned to Edward next when Emmett settled down, no doubt with a bit of help from Jasper the empath. "What about you Edward do you have any other interests?"

"Yes, I love music. I play most instruments, piano being first and foremost my favourite."

"You will have to play for me sometime then."

"Sure, I'd love too, Bella." I gave him a smile before turning back to everyone else. I guess it was my turn.

 **Next up is a lot more info on our Isabella and her life so far.**

 **Review!**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Isabella's Story**

"I guess I should tell you a bit about myself also. I try to keep busy, I have done a bit of everything over the years. But my love is of literature. I try to stay away from civilization most of the time but it gets quiet boring and I end up back around the humans. I've travelled the world many times over under different aliases. I have been in control of vampires most of my life, but after so many years. It's get tiring and I step down. The Volturi are starting to annoy me, I can see their rule growing unfortunately from their greed and I do not like it. No doubt it will mean that I have to make some changes once again soon. Something I'm really not looking forward too."

"I do not like the death that vampires have caused and I've been regretting my decisions many years ago to create companions. It is a nice surprise to see vampire's like yourselves living humanly. I do not know how old I am, years were not a measure of time when I was young, but if I had to estimate I'd say around 20,000 years old. I've seen species after species evolve and then die out."

"The humans were almost extinct a few times over. I kept my eye on them though. My mother was a human and I only seen her for a few minutes after she gave birth to me before she died. So I looked over the human's and did what I could to protect them from disasters, including those that were brought on by our own kind. I'm still very much the same today and I'm very thankful that there are now so many human's. It's much better than before when only a few tribes survived the years."

"I do not know how I am a vampire and I don't know how I was birthed. My mother died quickly after I was born the only word she spoke was my name, Isa. I have almost given up finding any hope that I will discover who my father was or how I came to be."

"I changed my first vampire about 10 thousand years ago. I studied his traits and watched as he went through the newborn stage. His thirst for blood saddened me, so I kept him away for as long as possible before slowly bringing him closer until we could live among them. He found his mate and changed her with my permission. And our species went on from here. None of the first created vampires are alive today, too many wars have broken out over the years."

"Our species has not evolved over the years like I had hoped. The thirst for human blood is still dominate. But I guess that should have been expected with our frozen forms. I have thought many times over about destroying our existence but I cannot help but love my creations. Sure like most children they anger me, and I unfortunately have to kill in order to keep our species secret. But I still see good in some of them, yourselves are very much included in that regard now."

I ended my little speech there and let their thoughts wonder. It was a lot to take in I'm sure. Everyone looked in awe and thoughtful at me

"Thank you for sharing that with us Bella. I imagine you do not tell many of your history?" Carlisle asked.

"No I do not. But like I said I still see good, and I can see it in every member of your family Carlisle, I have no wish to keep things from any of you." He nodded. "I do not mind if any of you have questions for me but if you would please keep them to yourselves for now, I'd like to answer them at a later time."

"Of course Bella. Jasper can you call Jenks and get papers organised for Bella so we can enrol her in school as our daughter?" Jasper nodded and left the room. "Alice, why don't you show Bella to her new room and maybe in the morning if you wish Bella, you could go shopping with Alice. You will need clothes and supplies and I see you have not travelled with any luggage."

"Thank you, I think I would enjoy that."

Alice stood from her seat and grabbed my hand pulling me in the direction Jasper went. "This is so exciting Bella! We have so much to do! We start back at school on Monday so that gives us a little over 34 hours to prepare." She drabbled on showing me each room as we passed them walking up stairs and down halls. The lounge room, dining and kitchen were all on the ground floor. Everyone's rooms were on the second floor apart from Edward who had the top floor. Everything was decorated perfectly and I was in awe.

I was brought out of my dream like state when Alice stopped at a door across from Edwards. "This will be your room Bella." She opened the door, the room was large with high ceilings. It had recently been emptied my guess from Alice earlier, it was rather beautiful. The back wall was nothing but glass, two doors in the middle opened to a balcony that looked like it wrapped around the top floor completely. To the right Alice opened a set of double doors to a large empty walk in closest.

"It's not much yet, but it has potential." She told me gesturing to the room. "Do you like it Bella?"

"Yes Alice it's perfect" I smiled at her.

"Good, good. I have to go sit down with Esme and organise everything for when the shops open in the morning. Make yourself comfortable our home is your home too now Bella."

I grinned at her words. "Thank you Alice, for everything." She gave me a hug surprising me before dancing out of the room, I wasn't sure I had ever been hugged before.

I left the room wondering around the house until I was back on the ground floor. Esme and Alice had their heads together over books and magazines in the dining room. Rosalie was out in the garage and the boys were watching a game of baseball in the lounge room.

Edward leapt up from his spot. "I apologise Bella, with everything going on I forgot to show you those books I was telling you about at the library. Would you like to see them now?" His smile was hopeful.

"Please lead the way" I said thankfully.

He ran up the stairs until we were on the floor that held Edwards and my room. There was another door Alice hadn't shown me. Edward opened it. Thousands of books lined the walls. You could tell just by the smell of the room how old some of these books were, it reminded me of my own library. I large mahogany desk sat in the middle. "This is Carlisle's study, he wasn't kidding when he said he had a passion for history. I'm sure even you haven't read all the books in this room. You are welcome to any of them and if you'd like somewhere peaceful to read you may use my room until yours is finished."

"Thank you Edward. That's very sweet of you." He gave me a beautiful charming smile before leaving the room.

 **Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Being a Cullen**

Edward was right, many of these books I had never got my hands on. I picked out one about the Civil War. Jaspers scent was thick inside the pages making me smile I was right about him being a soldier, not only in Maria's arm but in the Civil War as well. I decided to take the book to Edwards room. It was much the same size as my room. He had a whole wall filled with CD's and large CD player sat in front. He had no bed but I didn't comment about it. Vampire's didn't sleep. Edward sat on the floor his back against a black leather sofa. He smiled when I entered before patting the sofa behind him. I took a seat and laid back against the leather before losing myself in the book. An hour later, I heard the other members of the house disappear into their rooms for privacy.

I frowned at the noise that drifted up towards us. Edward must have seen my face because he laughed before getting up and pressing a few buttons on his CD player.

I familiar tune played through the speakers loud enough to drown at the noises from below. "Clair De Lune?" I asked him.

"Yes, Debussy is my favourite."

I grinned at him "Mine too actually." His returning grin was stunning. He took his original seat next to my feet before opening his own book again. "What are you reading?" I asked curiously he turned to me.

"Well, this is actually one of the books Carlisle was talking about that had some of your history in it. I thought I'd read it. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, I wonder how truthful it is..."

"Would you like to read it with me Bella?"

My brows rose. "Are you sure?"

He smiled before joining my on the sofa. Our sides almost touching as he opened the book between us. "I'm sure." I gave him a grateful smile.

We spoke often through the night, about some of the things mentioned in the book. A bit of it was farfetched but all in all in was pretty accurate. The other vampires left their rooms when the sun rose and Edward closed the book. "Come on we better get ready before Alice comes in and drags you to the shops" I laughed. Edward got up and held his hand out for me, I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. My hand reached out for his, the moment my fingertips touch his palm, a shot of electricity ran through us. I gasped at the feeling and heard him do the same. Well that's strange, I thought. I placed the rest of my hand in his, it seemed to fit perfectly. The electricity zinged through my palm to his, or was it his palm to mine. I wasn't sure. He lifted me from the sofa, both of our eyes were on our hands. I pulled back gently and felt the electricity slip away, leaving only the memory of the feeling.

Edwards brows furrowed but he didn't say anything and neither did I. I left the room and met Alice at the top of the stairs. "I'm so excited Bella! We have so much to do. Come on I've got a spare change of clothes for you ready." She dragged me to her room and an outfit laid across her bed. "I'll meet you downstairs when you're done. The bathrooms through that door" she gestured to the left. I smiled at her before walking in the bathroom and showering. When I was sure, I didn't smell like salt water any more I dried myself off. A hair dryer sat on the large vanity and I picked it up before drying my hair. I pulled on the clothes Alice had left me. A pair of designer light blue denim jeans, a white top that didn't show too much skin, a black leather jacket and red scarf. When I walked out of the bathroom a pair of black ankle boots sat at the end of the bed I slipped them on. A perfect fit much like the clothes.

When I walked downstairs everyone had smiles on their faces in greeting. "How was your night Bella?" Esme asked.

"It was quietly lovely, thank you Esme." I didn't dare ask them how their night was, I heard enough of it when the music Edward played stopped to change songs.

"I'm glad to hear it. Alice and Rose are going to take you to the shops for some clothes today and I'm going to get you some furniture for your new room. We will see you tonight when you return with the girls." Emmett snickered. I gave Esme a smile before turning to Emmett.

"Is there something funny Emmett?"

He grinned playfully at me. "You'll understand the joke when you get home tonight Bella, don't worry." They all had amused smiles on their faces.

Alice bounded in the front door, "Come on Bella, the cars running." She grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the door. I just managed a quick wave to everyone inside before they were no longer in sight.

It turns out shopping with Alice was much like how I imagined hell to be. She dragged Rosalie and I into store after store. I tried on pants, jeans, skirts, tops, dresses, gowns, jackets, shoes, lingerie anything you could think of. After 2 hours I put my foot down. "Alice I already know you have visions of the future, I don't need to try on everything to make sure it fits, it's all in your head already."

She pouted "How did you know that Bella?"

I rolled my eyes at her "Isabella remember? I'm not the first vampire for no reason, I know things." Alice huffed and grabbed the clothes out of my arms and walked straight to the register and paid for them. I grinned at Rosalie who laughed at Alice's angry expression.

Things got better after that, Rosalie and I followed Alice as she bossed the sales ladies around. I wasn't arguing, at least I didn't have to try on anything else. We had to make multiple trips to Emmett's jeep so no one got suspicious as to why three young girls were carrying the weight of a car in each hand with all the bags we had. "I'm almost jealous of the humans who get to sit down and eat in the middle of a shopping trip for a break from this hell." I whispered to Rosalie she muffled a laugh when Alice's eyes narrowed in our direction.

By the time we arrived home, I was spent. Alice yelled at the boys to come help us with our bags. Emmett was grinning at me ear to ear when he seen my face. "It's not a funny joke Emmett." I said seriously. His booming laugh filled the sky while the other Cullen's tried to hide their amusement. Before Alice pushed them all forcefully towards the car.

Edward was behind me as we walked up the stairs to my room bags in hand. "How's it go?"

I turned to glare at him. "You could have warned me you know! I'm actually tired, not even the war made me tired, how is that possible?" He laughed at my expense as did the rest of the family who easily heard. Alice knocked him out of the way before she glared at me and kept going up the stairs. I growled low after her. "I'm starting to think taking out our race is a brilliant idea." I heard Emmett outside laughing harder than before if that was possible. I huffed and walked up the stairs following Alice. I wasn't allowed in the room just yet thanks to the annoying pixie so I left the bags at the door and went back stairs to do a second trip.

I sighed as I laid back on the lounge after getting shooed away by Alice. Emmett came up behind me still snickering. My glare just made him louder. "Emmett I'm thinking we should have our little fight now. What do you say, are you up for the challenge?" I knew he couldn't resist.

He bounced on the spot. "Oh I'm up for it. Are you sure you are... little sister?" I scowled at him. He had no idea what he had coming to him. "Come on there's a large clearing not too far we don't need Esme kicking our asses for breaking her furniture... again." I laughed and followed him out the door. The rest of the Cullen's joined us except for Alice and Esme who were still busy in my room.

 **I know the last couple of chapters have been short but they will pick up soon.**

 **I don't own anything other than the plot of Isabella The First.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I'm taking each one into account to make my story better.**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Playtime**

The large clearing Emmett was talking about was massive, easily 3 or 4 football fields could fit in the space. It was perfect. I gave my scarf to Rosalie to hold. I didn't need the material hanging for Emmett to use it against me. We took our places about 50 feet apart in the middle of the clearing. "Are you sure you want to do this Emmett? I am after all stronger and faster than you?"

"Oh please Bella, look at you, your tiny. We all know you probably couldn't even hurt a fly." I frowned at that and turned to the rest of the family watching. They were shaking their heads in Emmett's direction. He used my distraction to pounce.

I stepped out of the way and Emmett flew passed me creating a crater in the earth where he landed. I snickered when he stood back up dirt covered his face. He growled and pounced again. I stepped away again but held my hands out grabbing his arm as he raced by me. I used his momentum to spin him around and after I let go he landed face first in the first crater. He was livid when he got back up, his chest heaving with anger. I smiled innocently at him. He ran towards me but this time I didn't step aside. He stopped at my feet and his arm struck out. I knocked it away with a flick of my wrist before it connected with my face.

I blocked each kick and each punch with little effort. I made a point to give a fake yawn and he growled. When I had enough, my knuckle connected with his chest and he went flying backwards about 60 feet. I was already there before hit the earth and I pushed him down harder until his head was almost buried. I jumped on his back and put my teeth at his neck. He sighed heavily in defeat.

I pulled him back up smiled encouragingly. "Not bad Emmett, you need to work on your speed of your hits and kicks. You use your strength most of all and it makes your movements sloppy and easy to anticipate." I pat him on the back before walking back to the middle of the clearing. "Anyone else?" Jasper stepped forward with a grin. I smiled at him and gestured across from me. He ran to the spot and got down into a crouch. I could tell he had been watching Emmett and I closely. His face was full of determination. So I made the first move, I lunged for him catching him by surprise. I took him down with me and we rolled over until I landed back on my feet.

Jasper recovered quickly and sent a kick towards my hip. I easily manoeuvred away from his attack, and our dance began. Limbs flew towards me and I watched each movement to anticipate the next. He was better than Emmett, much faster and his strikes were perfect. I stayed on the deference for a bit before I attacked him. He gasped as my hand connected with his face and he staggered back. I sent a kick for his legs and took them out, he fell on his back and I grabbed his shoulders bringing him closer to me before placing my teeth close to the flesh of his neck.

I let go a looked at him, his face was in awe. "That was amazing Bella, I've never seen anyone more so fast before."

"Why thank you Jasper. You make quite the opponent, my only suggestion is to work on your defence better. You're good so most of your attack is offence but you should do it in case you come up against someone else with your skills." He nodded and gave me a smile before returning to his family.

I raised a brow in question to the rest of the vampires. Edward smiled and stepped forward. I laughed and met him in the middle. "I guess you usually use your mind reading a lot while you fight, am I right?" He nodded "Well than maybe this will help." I felt around until I could feel the familiar attack on my brain of his gift at work and I let it in. _Can you hear me now?_

His brows rose "Yes, I can hear you." _Good, now let's do this thing._ I laughed internally. I took the first move and Edward read my mind and met me in the middle. He swiped away at the last moment my arm hit nothing but air. I smiled and dodged his return blow. After a few minutes of neither of us getting a hand on one another, I decided to change tactics.

Edward read the next attack coming from my mind but wasn't quick enough to stop in. I leapt into the air, my foot came into contact with his shoulder and I pushed down sending him stumbling forwards. I leapt onto his back my teeth were almost at his neck when Edward spun us over. When we stopped moving Edward was straddling me, his hands trying to hold me down so he could have access to my neck. I swiped both his hands away and spun us over so that I was now straddling him.

Edwards arms went for my neck but I was quicker and grabbed both wrists in my palms and pulled them down using my strength and held them to his side. Edwards eyes widened when he felt my strength subdue him or was it the fact that electricity spiked from my wrists into his? I wasn't too sure. I smiled at him before slowly lowering my face to his neck. My teeth gently grazed his skin, I was careful not to break the surface. I felt Edward shudder beneath me. His breathes became jagged.

I pulled back and gave him another smile before jumping off him and pulling him back up with me. _You're really good. Quicker than Jasper and you anticipate my moves incredibly well with your gift. Work on your attack a bit more. I can see you have plenty of potential to be better. I'm quite proud._ He grinned hugely. I kicked him out of my head before I thought about his stunning face as he smiled at me.

"Ok I think I'm done now, I could really do with a shower." I said while pulling some leaves from my hair. The others laughed than turned towards the house with Emmett yelling that he was going to beat me to the shower. Edward stayed put at my side while we walked towards the house. "You have a good family."

He smiled down at me. "Yes, I'm very lucky. We fight like normal siblings but we would all put our lives on the line for one another."

"I can tell. I never had a family, my mum died minutes after my birth. But if I did have one I hoped that it would be somewhat like the family you have here."

"What's it like being alone all these years?"

I thought about how to answer. "Hard, and incredibly lonely. But I'm used to it. What about you? I can't imagine it would be easy surrounded by three sets of mates all the time."

"It's much the same, very lonely. It gets too difficult to handle at times and I consider going off on my own, but I wouldn't want to hurt them like that." I nodded and we continued our walk in peace.

Alice was waiting for us as the front door, tapping her foot impatiently. "There you two are!" She dashed across the lawn and took my arm in her grip pulling my faster toward the house.

"I can manage on my own Alice." She ignored me and continued on towards the stairs, she didn't even stop at the door to my room she just shoved me inside.

I was speechless. The room was stunning, the mahogany floor boards were shinny. Against one wall a large grey bed sat with four corner posts that reached the high ceilings. The wall behind the bedhead was black and the other walls a pristine white. A few plants sat on either bedside tables, filling the room with a perfect amount of green. The wall of my door was stacked with shelves full of books, many I recognised for Carlisle's study. The doors of my closet were wide open. I could see the racks were now full, and more shoes that I would ever need sat on the shelves at the back. In the middle was a chest of drawers topped with lingerie. When I turned back around I noticed a CD player much like Edwards on a low table which had a stack of CD's sitting next to it.

"Oh Alice, it's stunning. I love every inch of it. Thank you!" I squeezed her tightly, before running past her down the stairs to Esme and pulled her in for a hug also. "Thank you so much Esme, I love it!"

She laughed lightly and squeezed me back. "You're most certainly welcome Bella. You are welcome to change anything you like of course."

"God no! I'm not moving anything." She gave me a beautiful loving smile, it made me want to cry. It was so similar to my own mothers smile when she first held me. "Oh I'm so sorry Esme! I forgot I'm covered in dirt" I pulled away feeling appalled with myself.

"Its fine Bella, I would never turn down a hug. Why don't you go and shower? Your bathrooms at the end of the hall, unfortunately for now you and Edward will have to share it."

I laughed "Please, that is the least of my worries." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek being careful not to dirty her even more and dashed back up the stairs and into the bathroom.

I spent the night in my bedroom with the music on, reading some of the books that now lined my wall. I couldn't thank the Cullen's enough, they welcomed me into their home and then made it so I was more than comfortable and happy. I knew I'd have to come up with a way to thank them for their hospitality. Alice bounded in just before the sun rose and insisted I needed her expertise to get ready for my first day of school. I sat patiently while she curled my hair and gave me some light makeup. She at least let me decide which outfit from a few she chose for the occasion.

I wore black skinny jeans, a light cream long sleeved off the shoulder top that sat loosely and was cut at the bottom so you could just see a spec of skin above my jeans. My new white lingerie was almost seen through the top which I wasn't very happy about but Alice insisted that no human eyes would be good enough to see it. I wore black ankle boots and Alice told me to fold the bottom of my jeans up until you could see about an inch of skin above my boots. I had never kept up with fashion much over the years. Only enough to not stand out in a crowd. She than gave me a few gold rings and a matching necklace that hung low and another smaller one that sat at the base of my neck.

She pushed me in front of my large mirror. I looked like I belonged in the Cullen family. My hair was in perfect waves down my back. My clothes all looked perfect and designer, Alice had darkened the skin around my eyes and made my eye lashes a bit longer. The small pockets of skin showing almost looked like it glowed in contrast to the black jeans. I smiled "Thank you Alice, I could actually pull off being a Cullen looking like this."

She frowned. "Bella you are a Cullen now as far as any of us are concerned."

She grabbed a denim blue jacket and threw that and a black leather bag into my hands. "Come on everyone's waiting downstairs." She actually let me walk out of my room behind her than her usual pull me along with her. The Cullen's were all waiting by the door, all looked as well dressed as I did and I couldn't help but smile. I gave Esme and Carlisle a hug each and thanked them again. Who knew I was the hugging type?

"We're taking two cars today Rosalie and Emmett are going in Rose's BMW and the rest of us are in the Volvo" Alice announced. Edward opened the passenger door and held it open for me. I gave him a grateful smile and took my seat. When I glanced back up he quickly looked away and closed the door but he wasn't fast enough, his eyes had been on my chest. Obviously seeing my new lacy bra, I turned in my seat and gave Alice a death glare. She smirked at me and wriggled her eyebrows. I held back a growl as Edward took the seat next to me, he didn't glance in my direction the whole drive to school.

 **Don't worry too much about Alice guys she calms right down, you know how excited she gets by shopping and decorating. I couldn't change her for this story, it's just how she is. Bella might be letting Alice step on her toes a bit, but she isn't there to boss them around. She's there to observe and learn what she can from the Cullen's. Don't worry I love Alice, the last chapter is as bitchy as she will get.**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Fork's High**

Edward pulled us into a park next to Rosalie and got out to open my door again. He held out his hand and I happily took it, my eyes widened a fraction as electricity shot through us. I got out of the car and had to forcibly remove my hand out of his, the zing felt too good. He gave me the now familiar yet still stunningly desirable crooked grin of his. I winked at him before turning away and walking towards Emmett and Rosalie.

"Come on Bella, I'll take you to the office so you can get your schedule." Rosalie linked her arm with mine and walked me in the direction of a tiny building not far from the car park.

After a few minutes with a very flustered Mrs Cope the office lady, I had everything sorted and was off to my first class English with Mr Mason. People stopped and opening stared as I walked by. The whispers started and I had to stop my face from turning into a scowl at some of the comments. Apparently Jessica and Lauren had quite the weekend telling everyone I was the new adopted Cullen that they had found me in a mental institution after being abandoned by her parents. I took a deep breath at an attempt to calm my nerves as I walked into my first class. I breathed out in relief when I smelt honey and lilac in the room and turned to Edward and gave him a relieved smile.

I introduced myself to Mr Mason who gave me a list of the reading material for the year and sent me off to find an empty seat. I tried to avoid everyone's eyes as they all watched me, some with hopeful expressions if they had a spare seat next to them. Thankfully I didn't have to decide Edward stood from his seat and pulled out the chair next to him and gave me a beautiful smile. I had to stop myself from skipping to the desk _. Thank you._ He grinned at me taking his own seat once I was settled. All eyes were on us and I pointedly put my head down towards the desk to avoid the stares. Mr Mason started writing on the board about Hamlet and asked everyone to copy it down into their books. Yet every time I looked up eyes were still turned towards us. _Do they always stare this much?_

I could see Edward frown out the corner of my eye. He spoke low so that no one would hear. "Your first day will always be worse, but yes they will still stare after today."

 _Fantastic_ I thought sarcastically. I heard a small laugh escape Edwards lips. _Jessica and Lauren certainly didn't disappoint._

His face turned into a scowl "Don't worry about them Bella, it's just jealousy."

 _Why would they be jealous of me?_

 _"_ Because you're a part of our family now, and because your beautiful" I turned my head at that and he gave me another of his crooked grins.

 _Do you think I'm beautiful?_ I couldn't help but ask. He nodded and his smile grew. _You're not too bad yourself Mr Cullen._ I grinned at his wide eyes before kicking him out of my head and copying down the notes on the board.

Well the bell rang I jumped up and was out of my seat walking quickly to the exit, I turned at the last moment to wink at Edward who was still sitting watching me leave. A boy approached me, his black hair was thick with gel and he had a bad case of ache he definitely looked like the overly helpful chess club type. "Hi, you must be the new girl, Bella" Definitely the over helpful chess club type.

I nodded and continued walking "Would you like me to help you get to your next class?" I really didn't need it, I had seen the school map once and it was already ingrained into my brain so I could look at it whenever I wanted, photographic memory was always a helpful vampiric perk. But he didn't need to know that.

"Yeah sure, I've got trigonometry in building 4." He grinned and led the way. I ignored his random chatter and just mmm and uhh here and there so he'd at least think I was listening. I was sure many kids were going to be late to class with their excessive gawking they were giving me. Is it not still rude to openly stare? Maybe it's the normal thing these days.

My eyes narrowed as I entered my next class Jessica and Lauren were sitting next to the only available seat. I fought once again to keep the scowl off my face to not scare the teacher as I introduced myself to him. I instantly regretting that decision as he made me introduce myself to the whole class. "My name is Bella Cullen... I was recently adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen." I figured that would do, I didn't even bother looking at the teacher again to check and instead took the seat next to Jessica. Much to my dismay.

When the bell rang I wasn't quick enough in my escape and Jessica managed to grab my attention. "So you're a Cullen now, Bella?" I tried to control my anger. She's a human remember Bella. You don't hurt human's. She's just a child. I nodded without making eye contact.

"Is it true that your parents abandoned you in a mental institution?" Lauren snickered at her own words.

I fought back a growl. "No my parents are dead." And you will be too soon if you keep it up. That got a few curious looks around us. I took my exit after that, before either of them had a chance to say something else to anger me.

Alice was thankfully in my History class which helped relax me. "So..." I raised my brow at her in question. "You and Edward seem to be getting along well."

I gave her a disapproving look. "Don't even go there Alice." I warned her.

"I see the way you look at him Bella, don't even try to deny that there isn't something there between you both." she scolded me. I rolled my eyes at her and ignored her the rest of class. I couldn't deny that there was something between us, I had even found myself flirting which I didn't even know I could do. No one had ever held my interest, I just figured by now I was destined to be alone. Edward couldn't interest me like that, could he?

A blonde haired blue eyed boy fell into step with me on my way to my last class before lunch. "Hey, your Bella right?" I was pretty sure that by now everyone knew my name.

"That's correct."

"My name's Mike Newton" I nodded uninterestedly so he'd get the hint. Apparently he didn't get it. "I moved here about 2 years ago so I know the feeling of being the new kid at school."

"That's nice." I frowned.

Unfortunately for me, Mike was in my next class and he took the seat next to me and even worse Jessica was in this one too. She glared at me when she seen Mike eyeing me up and down when he thought I wasn't looking. I shivered in disgust. When the bell rang Mike followed me out of the classroom. "Did you want to sit with me at lunch Bella?" Was this kid serious, I had barely even acknowledge his presence for the last hour while he didn't shut up. He tried to give me a flirtatious smile when I looked up. But thankfully I seen a very angry Edward walk towards us from behind Mike. He looked like he was trying to burn Mike into ashes with his eyes.

When he finally made it to my side he turned to me, trying to hide his anger. "How was your morning Bella?" he asked completely ignoring Mike beside him.

"Rather annoying actually" I said and nodded slightly in Mike's direction enough that Mike would notice the jab. But he wasn't looking at me he was glaring at Edward. I couldn't stop the scowl from making an appearance on my face. Edward stepped closer until our chests were almost touching, he raised his hand and brushed the back of his fingers along my cheek and down to my chin. The electricity running from his hand made me relax instantly. His eyes locked with mine and I had to stop myself from moving even closer to him by planting my feet. I lost myself in the depth of his topaz eyes.

"Come on Bella, let's go and get some lunch." He said to me and raised his hand across my shoulder bringing me into his side as he led me toward the cafeteria with his arm around me. My side tingled under the clothing not as strong as skin on skin contact but it was still there. We left an angry Mike and made our way to the food line. Everyone's eyes were on us as we grabbed some food each and walked towards the Cullen's who were seated at a table as far away from the human's as possible. Alice smirked at me as we approached and I glared in return. Lunch with the Cullen's turned out to be fun, Emmett was flicking some of his food at Mike across the room after I told them all what happened. Mike kept looking around at the tables near him. I couldn't help but laugh loudly at his bewildered expression.

When the bell rang I walked with Edward to Biology, it turned out we had that together also. Mr Banner was nice enough and pointed me to the seat next to Edward who once again held my chair out for me. _You're quite the gentleman, aren't you?_

He shrugged "It was how my mother and Esme raised me"

 _What was your mother like?_ He smiled and faced the window with a faraway look.

"She was beautiful and strong, we had the same coloured green eyes. My mother raised me while my father worked as a lawyer in Chicago. The Spanish Influenza hit in 1918 and my father died, my mother got ill almost immediately after, then I also. Carlisle was our doctor he seemed to have a soft spot for the both of us. Just before my mother died she told Carlisle to save me, to do everything _he_ could. Carlisle thought that maybe she knew what he was and wanted him to change me. She died that night and I only had an hour left when Carlisle faked my death and took me away to change me. We still don't know if she knew or not but I'm here today because of her. She's the reason I love the piano, she gave me lessons when I was a child. I'm very lucky to have had her as my mother."

 _She would be very proud of you Edward._

He gave me a beautiful genuine smile. "I hope so."

We fell into a comfortable silence after that and focused back on Mr Banner's lesson. I bid goodbye to Edward when the bell rang and walked towards gym class. Mike was in the class, and I suppressed my laugh as I seen some pudding still stuck in his hair. We had to partner up for volleyball. You will never guess who came to stand beside me. Note the sarcasm. I ignored him the whole class as he tried to show off. I forgot what human boys were like when they were going through puberty. Time hadn't changed that.

After school I walked quickly towards the car park. Mike ran to catch up with me and I scowled. "Hey Bella, I was wondering if you might like to have dinner with me tonight or maybe a movie." I stopped mid step in surprise.

This kid didn't seem to get the subtle hints at all. I was going to have to go bold. "No Mike, I don't want to have dinner or a movie with you."

His face fell for a moment before smirked at me. "We could always just go to my house and hang out then."

I let the disgust I was feeling show on my face. "No Mike, I do not want to go and _hang out_ either _."_ I just about hissed the words. My knight and shining armour approached then to my absolute relief. _Is he serious? Does he not get that I don't want anything to do with him?_ Edward gave me a look that said 'What do you think'.

"She said no Mike" Edward said seriously when he reached us.

Mike turned to him like he was trying to size Edward up for a fight. "And what do you think Cullen, that she'd actually be more interested in a freak like _you_?" Mike glared at him.

I felt the anger radiate off Edward, I knew I needed to intervene. "Edward?" He turned to me after a moment. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

His brows rose and his glare turned into a smirk. "I'd love to Bella" I smiled at him before grabbing his hand and intertwined our fingers pulling him with me to the Volvo. Edwards smirk stayed on his face as he opened my door for me.

We took our seats while we waited for Alice and Jasper. "Thank you" I told him.

He tilted his head "What for?"

"For saving me, twice." He looked amused.

"You're welcome Bella." Alice and Jasper joined us then and we took off, I turned in my seat to see a very angry Mike glaring after our car.

 **I do not own anything other than the plot of Isabella The First.**

 **As always please leave your reviews below :)**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Dinner Date**

Esme greeted us all at the door when we arrived back home. "How was your day Bella?"

"I honestly don't know how they manage to do that all the time. I forgot how annoying some humans could be."

She gave me a small smile. "Tomorrow will be easier." I nodded.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett called from the lounge.

"Yes Emmett?"

"Come over here I want to teach you how to play the Xbox." He patted the seat next to him. I joined him. We spent the next couple of hours with him teaching me a few of his favourite games. It wasn't very difficult with vampire reflexes, I just had to be careful not to break the small controller when I got a bit excited.

"Alright I think I've had enough." I ruffled his hair when I stood up. "Go find Rosalie, I've stolen her husband for too long" He gave me a cheeky grin before heading upstairs.

I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway watching me. "What?" I asked feeling slightly nervous under his intense gaze.

"I do believe you asked me out for dinner Bella, are you ready?"

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. "You're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious Bella."

This man was a serious mystery to me, I couldn't deny what Alice said earlier about something between us. But I knew there was something holding me back, I was afraid. If I got too close to someone my enemies would see him as my weakness. Never in the last 20,000 years had I had a weakness. I wasn't about to put Edward or any of the Cullen's for that matter in danger.

"I don't eat" I stated simply.

He rolled his eyes at me "Yes, but I do. I thought you enjoyed watching me hunt the other day." His eyes were twinkling with humour. He had me there, I was memorised when I see him take the Mountain Lion down.

He seen the defeat in me and smiled. "Come on then." He held out his hand for me. I sighed heavily before placing my hand in his. The zing of electricity going through us once again. Edwards brow furrowed, his eyes on our hands. "Does everyone who touches you feel this electricity under their skin?" He murmured to me. My brows raised at the question and I shook my head in response. "Oh, I thought because you were the first vampire that maybe it was just like an effort you have on all of us. Never mind, you probably think I'm going crazy." He was shaking his head brows furrowed.

"I don't think you're crazy Edward, I feel it too." I lifted our joined hands up between us then pulled back from it slowly and the zing decreased before placing my hand back in his and it increased again.

He looked slightly stunned "Have you ever felt this before?" He asked at an almost whisper.

"No Edward, never".

We stood in silence for a few moments, in wonder. I had a big feeling inside that I knew exactly what the 'zing' meant, but I refused to acknowledge the thought. Before the noise upstairs became almost deafening. "Come on" I said pulling him with me by his hand as we raced from the house. I matched his pace with ease, he didn't let go of my hand once as we sped through the forest. Edward was fast for a vampire, faster than probably any I had met.

He seemed to notice that I was matching him stride for stride also. "You can run faster than this can't you?" he asked me with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'. "But this pace is comfortable for me, I don't mind."

"How fast can you go then?" His eyes held interest.

I felt my face turn into a smirk "Do you really want to know?" He nodded his eyes were twinkling again.

Before he even realised what was happening I had my arms behind his legs and I scooped him up into my arms. "Hey!" his voice a whine.

I laughed loudly. "Do you want to see or not?" I was still running at Edwards pace.

"Do you have to hold me like a baby but? I'm a hundred year old man Bella, your making me feel like a child." My laugh got loud as he glared at me.

"Well it's either this or on my back. Choose wisely."

He deliberated for a moment. "Your back?" his voice unsure. I couldn't stop the grin as I twisted him around. His long legs wrapped around my waist and his arms around my neck.

"Comfy?" I asked snickering.

"Are you going to show me or not?" He huffed ignoring my question. I took off as soon as he finished his sentence. I felt his hold tighten around me. Trees flew passed up in a blur, I'm sure Edward wouldn't have been able to see much other than green and brown of the trees and forest floor around us.

"What do you think?" I turned my face to see his head sitting on my shoulder.

His eyes were alive, trying to take everything in. His face showed shock before melting in to a stunning grin. "If I didn't feel like a child clinging to you like this I'd say this is the best thing I've ever done."

I laughed at his words. "It's pretty great huh." I mused.

After a few more minutes I pulled us to a stop and Edward jumped down. His face still held a happy grin. "Where are we?" he asked breathlessly.

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure, probably around Juneau, Alaska."

His brows rose and his face turned to shock. "We left the house like 30 minutes ago, that would have taken me half a day to get here."

I shrugged again "I said we are probably around Juneau, I'm not completely sure. I don't bother much with directions. So what do you feel like for dinner? Wolf, Bear?" He shook his head exasperated before it fell into a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked not hiding my concern.

"I don't know how many dates you've been on Bella, but usually the man supplies the transport and surprises the woman with a good place to eat." I laughed loudly my voice rising high making a few animals that were still in the area cower.

"So this is a date huh? Well I guess we already know who wears the pants in the relationship." I snickered at his applaud face. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry Edward, if you don't want to eat here. You can take me somewhere else I promise not to peak." I said before covering my eyes with my hands. After a minute of nothing I pulled my hands away and snickered again at the scowl on his gorgeous face. "What?" I asked once my snicker had died down.

He sighed heavily before stepping closer "It's alright, I guess I can eat here."

I rolled my eyes. "Well go on then" I said while shooing him with my hands.

He took off to the east and I followed slowly behind him, trying not to get in his way. He found two bears fighting near a large river. I jumped into the trees above Edward and watched how he interrupted their battle for food. Both the bears turned their attention on him, sensing the danger. One roared loudly and the other followed suit. Edward jumped over the river and landed on the other side of the bears with his teeth bared. The closest to him, swiped with its paws, but Edward easily manoeuvred away before the claws could tare at his shirt.

"Oi!" I yelled. Edward looked up at me distracted for a second and the bear swiped at him.

The large claws tore Edwards shirt, exposing the pale muscled flesh underneath. Edwards eyes narrowed at me as I laughed and ogled the exposed body at the same time. He turned back to the bear and pounced breaking its neck and sinking his teeth into the bears neck. When he was finished he chased after the other bear that had run from the danger and took it down too. He hid the carcasses behind some large trees for other animals to enjoy while walking back towards my perch.

His white shirt had large slits through it and it got harder to ignore the closer he got. His eyes still glared at me. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" his voice was hard.

I gave him a cheeky smile and jumped to the ground landing at his feet. "Maybe" I said softly as my eyes trailed down to his chest and stomach.

He stepped even close until our chests were touching and I had to look up at his face. "I never took you for that kind of woman, Isabella." he whispered, the way my name rolled off his tongue made me swoon with delight.

"Hmm?" I asked not being able to find the words as his light eyes bore into mine.

"You could have just asked if you wanted me to take my shirt off." His seductive velvet voice made it incredibly difficult to actually hear the words he had spoken.

I tried to shake the haze from my head, but it was so difficult when I could feel his breath on my face. I forced myself to step back and broke our locked gaze. "We better head back" I said my voice weak. He seemed to realise that I needed this to stop before we went any further and he nodded his face emotionless. "You'll need to climb back on my back" I said after a minute of awkward silence between us.

He sighed and his tense posture relaxed a bit and a frown pulled at his face. "Isn't there any other way?" It was my turn to frown considering our options.

I knew there was another alternative, but it wasn't something I had ever done before. "Can I trust you Edward?"

He watched me closely realising I must have been very serious in my question. "Of course Bella."

I nodded after thinking about it for a few moments. "There is another way. If anyone else had asked me to do this my answer would be no, because I couldn't trust them with that sort of power. But I believe you when you say I can trust you." He nodded a small smile on his lips and kept silent waiting for me.

"Whenever a new vampire is created, I can feel it. I can feel the pain they are enduring as their bodies transform. But it's not just that, I can manipulate them. I can't take the pain away but I can give them something, a gift of their human life to carry on to their immortal lives. Each vampire has a gift, whether it's mind reading, or compassion and love. Like you and your parents. It's one of their strongest traits as a human magnified. You have your mind reading gift because I gave it to you almost 100 years ago. But I can give you more, if you want speed I can give you that. You are already fast for a vampire I can magnify it, you won't be as fast as I am mind you, but fast still. What I'm telling you must remain between us, not even your family can know what I can do. The last thing I need is for word to get out and greedy vampires come forward. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

His eyes were wide and bright, he nodded slowly. "Are you sure you want to give me that sort of power?" His eyes were searching mine. "You trust me that much Bella?" He asked.

"Yes I do. You won't use the gift for a cruel purpose. I can see it within your soul." He looked like he was in disbelief. "You don't believe you have a soul?"

He shook his head "I'm a killer Bella, I thirst for blood, human blood. How could a monster like that have a soul?"

I nodded in understanding. "While those things are true, you still have a soul Edward. Your father kept his soul as he fought against his bloodlust and ran from humans and found a new way of life. You took on that advice and choose to follow his lead much like the rest of your family. You care for life. You have a soul Edward. Plus, it will be fun to have a companion to run properly with." I smiled at him reassuringly. "So do you want it? Or are you climbing on my back again?" I said cheekily.

He frowned at me "Yes, I want it. But only if you are sure."

I grinned at him. "Ok, stand still."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I didn't enjoy writing about Bella carrying Edward but how else was I going to show him her speed?**

 **Let me know what you think so far!**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again thank you to all my readers. You guys are awesome, keep the reviews coming!**

 **Chapter 9 - Gifts**

His body instantly froze in place only his eyes moved watched my movements. I walked towards him my hand raised. I placed my hand on his chest right where his heart lied beneath the surface. My eyes closed in concentration as I tried to ignore the electricity under my hand. I could feel Edward, the human Edward in there, I brought it closer to me. Knowledge, love, strength, understanding, humour, happiness all traits that he had as a human. I focused on the strength, that was the direction I was heading. Until I felt speed as soon as I felt it my hand glowed a white blinding light passed through my palm and into Edwards chest. I felt as the speed glowed and grew larger as the light filled the feeling. When I was sure it was getting a bit too risky I stopped cutting off the light in my palm.

I took a step back Edwards eyes were on my face showing wonder. I smiled at him. "There you go."

He grinned at me. "Thank you Bella."

I chuckled. "Don't thank me yet, you don't even know if you'll like it until you've tried it."

"Regardless, thank you." His tone was serious.

I couldn't help but smile "You're welcome Edward. Now do you want to stand here all night or do you want to run?"

He laughed. "What do I do?" He sounded unsure.

"Just run, it might be a bit disorientating at first but I'll be right there with you until you're used to it." He nodded before taking a deep breath. He took off at a jog first, much like the speed he ran at before but he knew now he could go faster. I stayed at his side.

He glanced at me and I nodded encouragingly. "I'm right here" I took his hand in mine and he smiled. His speed increased slowly at first than he was really running. After a few minutes I let go of his hand. "You've got this Edward" he grinned and took off at a dead sprint. I stayed next to him, it wasn't far from my own sprint.

His laughed echoed through the forests as we passed them. We hit a large cliff and Edward jumped, his speed propelling him further than he had ever gone before. I grinned as our feet touched the ground side by side and continued on towards home. When we were close to Forks I slowed a bit and Edward copied me until we stopped when we were in the familiar forest that surround the Cullen home.

His grin looked like it was almost painful. "That good hey?" I chuckled.

"That actually _was_ the best thing I've ever done Bella." He grabbed my hips swinging me around in a bear hug of sorts. We laughed together until my feet were back on the ground. When he had sobered somewhat he gave me a beautiful smile "Thank you Bella."

"You are more than welcome Edward."

"You're incredible, do you know that?" He asked. I snorted and shrugged. He rolled his eyes but didn't comment any further. "Come on I want to show you something." he grabbed my hand and ran. When he pulled us to a stop we were in a meadow. Wildflowers in different colours covered the floor, a small stream ran through the edge of the clearing. The stars above shone down, a rare night for Forks I believe where you could actually see the stars.

"What do you think?" he asked softly his eyes on my face.

"It's stunning Edward."

"I'm glad you like it, I come here a lot. To get away mostly from all the thoughts, it's very peaceful." I nodded and took a seat on the ground laying back to stare at the night sky. Edward joined me his hand never letting go of mine as we lay there in comfortable silence.

I contemplated my life, I could never remember being as happy as I was in those few hours I spent with Edward by my side. I knew what I was feeling, was something that I should be avoiding. I was falling for Edward Cullen, and I was falling fast. My feelings for him had already surpassed any I had ever felt with another before. But the risks were too great to ignore and let myself fall further. I wouldn't risk him, I couldn't. When the sun began to rise we made our way back to the house.

I showered and washed the dirt from the meadow from my hair before drying it. I slipped a white fluffy towel around my body and left the room and walked down the hall to my own room. Just as my hand reached for the door knob the other door beside me opened. Edward gasped and I turned to face him. He stood frozen in his doorway. His eyes on my damp legs and then over my chest. The towel covered me but the tops of my breasts weren't covered. When his eyes rose to my face his eyes had darkened as if he didn't hunt just hours ago. They bore smoulderingly into my own gaze. I tried and failed to keep the smirk off my face. His eyes trailed to my lips for a few seconds pausing their before he shook his head and coughed roughly. I chuckled and opened my bedroom door disappearing behind it with one last glance at frozen Edward.

I danced into my closest. My smile must have been frozen in place on my face as I dressed. I pulled out some of my new lingerie, deciding on a black laced bra and matching bottoms. I found a pair of black high waisted jeans that had slits at the knees and pulled them on. Next I grabbed a brown long sleeved sweater that only reached the top of my jeans but the sleeves reached down to my palm. When I glanced in the mirror you could see a touch of skin between the sweater and the jeans but it was modest enough. I walked towards the back of my closest and the numerous shoes and decided on a pair of brown leather heeled boots that laced up the front. I dried my hair and twisted the ends around my fingers until it was in loose waves. I used some of the makeup Alice had applied yesterday and darkened my eyes while adding a light brown lipstick to my lips that matched my sweater. When I was satisfied I grabbed my leather bag and walked down the stairs.

 **I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I've made up for it in the next one plenty happens! Stick with me!**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - The Last Thing I Ever Wanted To Do**

Edward drove us to school that morning, unsurprisingly everyone still stared as I exit the car. My eyes locked on Jessica as she snarled in my direction. The temptation of watching her squirm under my intense gaze was desirable but I reframed, for now. "Let's head to English Bella." Edward said in my ear after he caught sight of Jessica's stare. I smiled and headed to Mr Mason's classroom.

We were still a few minutes early so Edward struck up conversation. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"The last 100 years of my life have been hard and have changed me in many ways. Life has dragged on for me, it isn't easy living this existence every day. I don't know how you manage to keep sane let alone smile and laugh."

"I haven't always been this way. There was a time when I despised what I am. Many times. I murdered my own mother at birth, and created a race that lives by killing human beings. Life that I cherish. But after many years I accepted what I am. I cannot live like human's. I was never like them. There is nothing that can change us back into human's. I've tried everything I could possibly think of. So I learn to live with it. I know who and what I am and I've learned to be ok with it. I've accepted it and that makes it easier."

His eyes bore into mine as I spoke, taking everything I said into account. Mr Mason called the class to attention then before Edward could open his mouth to respond and we fell into a comfortable silence. I spent the next few hours avoiding conversing with the human's as much as possible like the Cullen's did. I walked out of the last class before lunch to come across Emmett walking in the direction of the cafeteria.

With Mike quick on my tail I strode over to Emmett and put on a big fake smile and clung to one of his large arms. He looked down and raised a brow in question before his eyes trailed back to Newton behind us and Emmett smirked. "Does someone has a crush on our little Bella?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't start."

Emmett chuckled before putting on a very serious face and the sound of his voice rose. "That kid that was annoying you yesterday better stay away, otherwise I might just have to make him."

"Really that's all you've got?" I asked him in a quiet voice.

He shrugged "I'm enjoying this, I don't want to scare him away completely." He said truthfully.

My small arm that was linked with his flexed and I felt him flinch in pain. "What kind of big brother are you? Aren't you meant to protect your innocent little sister?" I put on my sweetest voice and widened my eyes like I was about to cry.

Emmett stopped walking and just watched me for a few moments. "Your good." He said finally.

I grinned. "Thank you."

"I'm pretty sure your innocent pout beats Alice's and _that's_ saying something." I laughed and pulled him into the cafeteria.

"So how's day 2 of Forks High School Bella?" Alice asked after we were sitting down together.

I shrugged. "It's alright I guess. The human's aren't that bad, apart from a select few. What else do you guys do to pass the time?"

"We play games, keep up-to-date with everything going on in the world, we attend functions sometimes for school or with Carlisle and Esme when they have work functions. We have family in Denali, vampire's like us that feed off of animals. They visit us or we visit them every couple of years for a while. Other than that we usually just stick to our hobbies and spending time together as a family." I nodded along.

"What about you?" Alice asked.

"I read a lot, learn anything I can get my hands on, I go in and out of human populated area, but mostly stick to my home. Sometimes I get jobs, when I'm travelling. Everything changes rather fast and I enjoying seeing the differences every few years."

"Maybe we could all go travelling together soon!" Alice suggested jumping up and down in her seat excitedly.

"I'd like that, it would be fun to enjoy experiencing everything with someone else." I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder with the possibility of the Cullen's and I travelling from country to country.

When we returned home that afternoon Carlisle asked me if I would like to go for a run with him. "I'd love to." I smiled and we ran together until we found a small stream and Carlisle gestured to a rock that I walked over and sat on.

"You have something on your mind Bella." It wasn't a question. I nodded slowly, my eyes drifted to the water flowing down the mountain side.

"I have enemies Carlisle. The reason I have always won against any enemy that tried to reign was because I had nothing that could hurt me. Physical pain, I can handle. My mother was dead, I never knew anything about my father. I had friends but it wasn't much of a friendship, their thirst for blood always complicated things. I have never been close with _anyone_ like you and your family are. I can see the love you all share for one another. It beautiful. I wish that I could have something like that."

Carlisle sat on the rock next to mine and stared at me until I looked up. "You can have that Bella."

I shook my head sadly. "No I cannot. If anyone thought that I had weaknesses they would use that against me. My feelings for every member of your family could bring them great harm. That is why I cannot get too close. I couldn't bare it if something happened to them simply because I care for them."

I could see Carlisle understood what I meant. Our world was a dangerous one. He didn't want any harm to come to his family and neither did I. "There is something between you and Edward, isn't there?" Carlisle asked softly.

I held his eyes and nodded. "Yes. Which is why I cannot act on any feelings or further push things for us both. You must understand that I would never do anything to hurt him, and being with him would end in pain. I don't know what to do. The direction we are heading now, will lead to more between us."

I could see the pain form in Carlisle's eyes. "He has been my family longer than anyone else. I understand Bella, but I can see a difference in him since you entered our home."

I gave him a small smile. "He's changed me also. I feel free and happy when he's around. I've always been so tense, never being able to relax. But around him my whole body melts." We sat in silence for a while after that and both took a few minutes with our thoughts. I knew what I had to do, and I didn't like it one bit. It was the last thing I ever wanted to do. But I knew if I wanted to protect Edward than this was what I had to do. "It has to end, now." Carlisle's eyes closed in pain before they looked up at me. He nodded.

The next month passed slowly, school got easier slightly. I spent my time with the Cullen's trying to avoid Mike, Jessica and Lauren as best as I could. In the afternoons I'd spent time, playing Xbox with Emmett, listening to Jasper's war stories, Rosalie showed me a few things under the hood of her BMW, I refused to go shopping with Alice again but I agreed to online shopping as long as we spent no longer than an hour doing it at once. Carlisle asked questions about my life, I didn't hold anything back. I trusted the Cullen's. Esme would ask for my opinion on some blue prints she was working on for their next house, after they left Forks. I talked to Edward but only when we were in the company of the family. At night I would disappear into my room to read.

I was purposely avoiding time alone with Edward again and he knew it. I didn't want to hurt him, which was why I pulled away now rather than later. I hated the space between us and I couldn't help the constant craving of his touch that I had also avoided since that night hunting together. I didn't have a choice, this was my only solution. I would never forgive myself if something happened to Edward because of me. I knew he could fight and probably even better now that he had extreme speed on his side, but it was a risk I wasn't willing to take. Meanwhile I kept tabs on the vampires around the world like I always did. I still didn't have any answers as to why the Volturi let Maria's army get so much attention from the human's. I wasn't sure if they were just being slack or if the brothers had some ulterior motive. Probably the latter.

I knew I had to leave to go find the answers. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen and each day I put it off and stayed with the Cullen's the worse I felt. I sighed loudly as I stared out the glass of my bedroom. I walked into my closet and changed into a white summer dress and a black leather jacket pulled on a pair of black sandals. I sighed again grabbing my phone before closing the door to my room. I walked slowly downstairs taking everything in as I went. The Cullen's were all in the living room laughing about something silly Emmett said.

They all looked up at my entrance. "I need to talk to you all" I announced slowly. They all had looks of concern at the toned of voice and my frown.

"Bella why can't I see you all of a sudden?" Alice asked. I stopped her visions from working on me so she wouldn't stop me from doing what I had to do.

"I'm sorry Alice. But I didn't want you to see me leave, I know you'd have done everything to stop me."

"You're leaving?" Edward asked, his face was horror stricken.

I nodded suddenly finding the floor very interesting to stare at. "I have to, something is going on with the Volturi and I need to do get to the bottom of it. It's my job. You have to know the last thing I want to do right now is leave. But I have a bad feeling about this. I can't say if I'll be back soon or in a long time from now, but I will be back. You have all shown me so much, and I'm honoured that you allowed me into your home and into your lives."

"Can we come with you?" Rosalie asked. "Maybe we can help with whatever is going on?"

I gave her a sad smile and shook my head. "No Rose, I won't put any of you in that sort of danger."

"Please Bella" Alice begged.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head again.

Esme looked like she would be crying if she could, Carlisle held her close as he watched me. He nodded as I silently begged him to understand. "No, Alice. Bella is right, we would only be putting ourselves in danger if we went with her. The Volturi already see us as a threat because of the size of our family."

I frowned. "They what?" I asked stupidly.

Jasper answered my question. "Well, besides them we are the largest coven Bella and three of us have gifts that could rival some of their own. They see us as threats that wish to over throw them one day." I blinked a few times, stunned.

Were the brothers that stupid that they thought these lovely people in front of me would over throw them? Did that mean that they would intervene with the Cullen's if I didn't make a move first? My eyes widened in realisation, my love for this family grew as did the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was them, the Cullen's. Maria's army had travelled North, there are only two covens anywhere even close and the Cullen's were one of them. That's why the Volturi didn't kill Maria she hadn't served her purpose yet. "Bella? What is it?" Edward was in front of me now trying to get my attention.

"Jasper, would Maria hold a grudge against you?"

I caught him off guard with my question. "It wouldn't surprise me, I was her second in command. I can't imagine it would have been easy for her after I left. She wouldn't have had the skills to control them like I did with my gift. Why do you ask?"

I looked at each member of the family, urging them to see the truth in my words. "Maria's army wasn't too far away when I found them. I thought it was strange that she had moved north but I dismissed it thinking she just wanted more territory. The Volturi hadn't done anything when they were getting too out of control, it's why I stepped in. Maria's army was created to destroy something, you are the closest coven. The Volturi didn't step in because they want you dead. The Volturi... their... their after you." I whispered the last part.

 **I apologise that this chapter seems kind of rushed. I would have put more into what happened after Bella took a few steps back from Edward but I honestly don't like writing about hurting someone. Most of my stories don't have such a hard time with love. In saying that, I'm working on one now (not Twilight related) that is about a broken relationship. Maybe when I've finished that I'll come back and fix up this chapter. But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I've posted it.**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Determined**

Gasps of shock filled the air. They knew I was right, it made sense. "I.. I have to go now, find them before they come here." I told them. There was no way I was letting the Volturi take out any of the Cullen's over my dead body would any of them be killed by the Volturi scum. I was determined now more than ever. They had ruled long enough, it was time to take back what is rightfully mine. Edwards hand grabbed mine for the first time in what felt like forever, a jolt of electricity shot through me from his touch.

"No Bella, I can't let you go on your own." Edward told me fiercely.

"You do not have a choice Edward" I cupped his cheek with my hand. "You need to stay here and help protect your family. If they get here before I find them Alice will see them coming. Use your new advantages Edward, protect the ones you love." He knew I was talking about his speed. He could do a lot more damage in a fight now.

"Bella, don't you get it?" He paused for a moment "I love you."

His words froze me in place. I searched his eyes, he was telling the truth, his eyes were full of love. He loved me, he was in love with me. "Edward... I need you to stay here. Do you understand me?" I didn't wait for him to reply before I reached up and kissed him with as much passion and love I could possibly manage. His lips were soft and gentle yet perfect as our lips moulded to one another as he kissed me back. All too soon I pulled back out of his reach. "I love you too" I whispered before I was gone.

I flew from the house running as fast as I possibly could. My phone in hand I called an airline to get on the next flight to Italy. There was one leaving in an half hour from Seattle that stopped in New York first but it would get me there the quickest. Perfect, I raced through the trees avoiding any towns as much as possible. When I got to Seattle I stuck to the shadows until I reached the airport. I had to stop myself from fidgeting the whole flight and tried my best to relax. I took the block off Alice so that she could see me clear now that I was in the air they couldn't stop me. She needed her full sight if the Volturi were involved.

The Volturi were going to die, I was done with them. The wouldn't live much longer I was certain and that made me feel slightly better. I had never liked the brothers, but they were feared enough that other vampire's actually listened. Mostly because they thought Aro, Marcus and Caius had managed to kill me. It was a stupid rumour but it gave me some peace and quiet. I knew that Aro had been recruiting members of his guard for when the time came he could actually kill me. The stupid idiot actually thought I'd show and teach him everything that I knew when I gave them their new position of rulers. He couldn't have been more wrong. I had plenty that he nor anyone else had ever seen.

The plane finally started its decent into New York. As soon as the door was open I was out. I turned my phone back on as I made my way to the next terminal for my flight to Italy. My phone vibrated with message after message. Alice. _Bella! Call me now!_ I dialled her number while I walked.

"Bella?" Alice asked in a frantic tone.

"It's me Alice, what's wrong?"

"They're coming Bella! They will be here soon, all of them they're already close."

"What Alice, who's coming?" The dread in the pit of my stomach increased tenfold.

"The Volturi, they are almost here! You need to get back here or we will all die. Bella _please_!"

My hand shook as I turned and made my way to the exit of the airport instead. "Alice I'm on my way. How long have we got until they are there?" I jumped into a cab and demanded the frightened driver to take me in the opposite direction of the city.

"It looks like it's around mid-day in my vision. So about 4 hours."

"Ok Alice, I need you to calm down. Get to the clearing where I fought with Emmett and the boys. It's far away from town that the Volturi shouldn't go after the human's. Distract them when they get there. Hold off the fight for as long as possible. I will be there as soon as I can. Can you do that for me Alice?"

"Yes Bella, hurry!"

"Ok, if anything changes call me. I'll see you soon." I hung up.

My breath was jagged and I couldn't stop shaking as the cab took me away from the city. As soon as I seen signs of a forest I threw some cash at the cabbie and jogged into the forest. I took off at a sprint, running faster than I ever had before. I had 4 hours to get across the country to save my new family and the man I loved. Tree's flew by me, I ran at a human pace when I was too close to towns and cities. But keeping as much to the forests as possible. I stripped my jacket off and jumped into Lake Michigan. Damning my phone to hell the whole swim. I didn't have the time to go around and I didn't need the jacket restricting me movements through the water. In no time at all I was in Wisconsin and running again. Determination in my every step to reach my destination before it was too late.

 **Edwards POV**

My family were frantic after Alice hung up from her conversation with Bella. "What did she say?" Carlisle asked.

"She's on her way, but she's in New York." Alice answered him.

" _What_?! She will never make it back in time!" Emmett yelled. "We're all fucking doomed!"

"No were not, you haven't seen Bella run. She will make it, I know she will." I told him.

"What? You think she could run across the country by midday?" Jasper asked and Emmett snorted.

"Yes" I said simply.

"We need to do what she told Alice, get to the clearing and distract the Volturi long enough that Bella can get there." I told Carlisle.

"How do you suppose we distract them Edward?" Jasper asked.

I thought about it for a few minutes while my family waited. Alice gasped when I made my decision. "Yes, that will work Edward." I nodded watching her visions play out.

"What will work?" Esme asked.

"The Volturi are threatened by us right? By our numbers and by our gifts. What if we tell them that Jasper, Alice and I are willing to join their guard if they promise to keep you 4 alive? Our only issue is keeping our thoughts from Aro long enough for Bella to get there. He can't touch any of us or he will figure out the truth. Right now he doesn't even know Bella, has been with us. We will negotiate with them for as long as possible." We fell into silence after than while they considered it.

Carlisle reached a decision. "Ok, we can do that. You three, will stay quiet until they are about to attack. Edward you then step forward and offer yourself. Alice and Jasper can back you up then. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and I will pretend to be horrified at the thought. We will beg them to reconsider, Aro will never agree to our plea's instead he will enjoying toying with us at the thought of splitting our family a part." Alice nodded.

"It will work, it's the best plan we've got. We all need to hunt in case Bella doesn't make it in time, or she needs our help during the fight."

Carlisle nodded. "Let's go then."

We ran as a family for a few minutes than took turns hunting one at a time. We weren't going to split up with the Volturi lurking around. No doubt they've sent out scouts that would try to get one of us alone. When we were done we made our way to the clearing Bella suggested. As we stood together and waited I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. Last time I was here with her we were rolling around fighting for fun. Now we were about to fight for our lives but Bella wasn't here yet. I heard the familiar hum of thoughts as they approached. "They're coming" I whispered to my family. "It's not just Aro and some of the guard. It's all of them, even the wives"

"What, the wives never leave the castle?" Emmett asked quietly so they wouldn't hear.

"They are too threatened to not take all the guard with them, the wives didn't have a choice if they wanted to stay protected" I explained. When we heard their synchronized footsteps we fell into silence. They would hear just about anything now, and we weren't about to risk it.

Bella, she consumed my own thoughts. The beautiful creature that loved me. I don't know how I'm lucky enough that Bella's feelings were on par with my own. When she kissed me last night, the feeling was beyond words. She felt too soft against me, yet so strong as she kissed me with passion and then she told me that she loved me also. If I couldn't see the truth in her eyes I wouldn't have believed her. But I did, and then she was gone. I was too stunned to move and follow her. I knew I wouldn't have been able to keep up, even with my new speed. A gift from the woman I loved. She would still outrun me easily.

Her pale face, her smooth flesh that tingled with electricity as we touched. Her long brown hair that I had yet to run my hands through, boy did I want too. I hope we survived today so I could do just that. I knew that she had been avoiding being alone with me since our night together. I just didn't realise why until now. She had done it to avoid us being in this exact situation. She wanted to keep us safe. But it was going to change if we survived this fight. I wouldn't let her run again. I don't care where she goes. I'm going to follow.

Dark cloaked figures emerged from the trees. A line of vampires walked forward. I recognised Felix, Heidi, Jane, Alec and Dimitri from Carlisle's memory of his days in Volterra. The rest of the guard must have joined since he left Afron, Chelsea, Corin, Renata & Santiago. Two women held positions at the back of the group Aro and Caius's wives Sulpicia and Athenodora. The vampires spread from the middle out and three black cloaked figures walked forward. Each step was deliberate they were all in perfect synchronize. They walked slowly towards us, before stopping about 50 feet away.

I could hear the pleasure in Aro's thoughts that he would be destroying us today. He truly believed that we planned to over throw him. Paranoid fool. Caius just wanted to kill us, no reason or rhyme he just wanted to watch us burn. Marcus didn't even want to be here. He believed that we were innocent and like me thought that Aro was being paranoid. The man wanted death, he reminisced about his mate that was killed and longed to join her in the afterlife. The guards faces were expressionless but their minds said it all, they were itching for the fight.

 **Clearly we have some kickass Isabella action coming. Let's just hope she makes it in time before any of the Cullen's get hurt.**

 **\- Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's time for our girl to show her true colours.**

 **Chapter 12 - The Volturi**

 **Edwards POV**

I turned to Carlisle and gave him a slight nod, they hadn't said anything yet and I was afraid if no one spoke now they would just attack without any warning. Carlisle left Esme's arms and walked forward. "Aro my old friend." His arms were open, inviting.

"Carlisle, it has been a while. I see you have created your own coven since last time we spoke." He gestured to all of us.

"Yes Aro, please let me introduce you to my family. This is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Edward." Aro smiled politely at each of us but his mind was anything but. He knew about our powers, he wasn't thinking who it was that showed him but he picked Alice, Jasper and I out of the mix. He was thinking of ways he could separate us. _Chelsea_. A vampire behind him came to the forefront of his thoughts. I concentrated on Chelsea's thoughts trying to figure out what she could do.

After a few moments she thought about using her gift on us. She could cut the ties that kept us as a family or strengthen our loyalty to the Volturi. I kept my face from showing any emotion. Aro was thinking about the chances of her gift working on us. Apparently the stronger the bonds already are to one another the harder it was to break the ties. For instance she couldn't break the ties between mates. Aro could see the love we shared for one another and he had his doubts it would work on us.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all" Aro's voice was soft and polite, it made my skin crawl.

"What brings you to our home Aro?" Carlisle asked. Aro gave a sinister smile he was getting bored with the small talk. I shifted and Carlisle noticed he knew what it meant. We were heading down a dangerous path.

"There has been rumours Carlisle."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we have heard you and your _family_ have plans to over throw us."

Carlisle's face showed nothing but surprise. "Aro, you must know that I nor my family have any intentions of doing any such thing."

"Must I? Your coven is larger than any other I have seen. Surely that cannot be a coincidence."

"That is exactly what it is, I created Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper and Alice came to us by sheer chance and chose to stay."

Caius shook his head and tsked at Carlisle. "We are not fools Carlisle." I begged to differ.

Aro stepped forward again. "I'm truly sorry it has come to this Carlisle. I wish there was another way." He brought his hand up to cover his cold heart.

"Aro please do not do this. My family are innocent." Carlisle had taken to begging.

"I do not have any other choice, my old friend." Aro said. The guard knew it was time, they were waiting for a signal from their master.

"Wait!" I yelled across the clearing getting Aro's attention. "Please do not hurt my family, I will do anything. Just let them live."

Aro's thoughts were on me. _You are the mind reader are you not?_ I nodded. _What would you do for me, to let your family live?_

"Anything Aro, whatever you wish." I hoped my face looked panic stricken to match my voice. Aro's thoughts were on me and Alice, we were the two who had the most potential.

"What about the rest of you?" He asked my family.

"We will do anything Aro" Alice spoke up.

It was the time to beg and negotiate. Bella couldn't be far away now. "I will join your guard if this what you wish, you want Alice, Jasper and I, do you not?"

Alice nodded her head "We will join you, if you let our family live."

"No!" Carlisle turned to Alice and I. "You can't leave us, you are my children!"

He was playing the perfect grieving father. "We will do whatever we have to father." I told him seriously.

Aro took his time with his thoughts. Good, our plan was working so far. _Come on Bella_. My family were pretty much chanting in their minds. We knew that as soon as Aro decided we could join the guard, he would touch us to see our thoughts and it would mean war. Aro looked to his brothers for their opinions by touching both of their hands. Caius still wanted us dead and Marcus told him to spare our lives. Aro was just pretending to get the opinions of his brothers, in reality he was ecstatic with our offer to pledge ourselves to him.

"Ok, we have made our decision. Edward, Alice and Jasper can join us and we will spare the lives of your coven Carlisle."

Carlisle looked horror stricken much to Aro and Caius's delight. "No! You will not take my children away from me Aro!" Carlisle's voice was louder than I had ever heard it.

"Carlisle please" I looked at my father. "You must let us do this. Let us protect our family. We love you Mom, Dad. Let us go." My face was sombre as I looked at my parents. Aro was giddy at our exchange.

I started walking forward with Alice and Jasper in tow. We walked at a human's pace toward our fate 50 feet away. I stopped when we were in front of Aro. "Edward, Alice, Jasper welcome to the Volturi. I promise you will not regret your decision here today." He held out his hand in a friendly gesture but it was anything but. My body was stiff as I stared at his hand. Doubt creeping into my body. Bella wasn't here yet and it was the moment of truth. We were going to die. I took a few steps forward my hand slowly reached out towards Aro.

 _Edward! Edward I'm almost there!_ Relief bust through me. Bella, she was almost here. A couldn't stop the grin from showing itself on my face and I took a step back, my hand returning to my side.

Aro's eyes narrowed he knew something was up. "Aro" I tsked. "You should not have come here today." I smirked at him, not keeping my delight from my face or voice.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes, really. You have unknowingly sealed your fate, by falsely accusing my family."

He laughed manically and his sinister smile reappeared. "You think you can kill me child?"

He tone was mocking. But my smile still held "No, I don't think I could kill you…. But she can." I gestured to the goddess who was standing behind the Volturi. Her face looked calm but you could see the rage in her eyes. Her pale skin glowed under the white dress she wore her dark hair flew around her, perfectly contrasting with her skin. She looked like an avenging angel, my avenging angel.

 **Isabella POV**

Edwards hand pointed towards where I was standing. I watched as Aro turned towards me. He gasped with recognition. I smirked at him. The brothers and guard members turned also. The only ones who knew who I was were the brothers. The guard just glared at me. I walked forward through the middle of the Volturi, passing Aro and on towards the man who I had fallen in love with. His eyes shined with love and his smile took my break away. My eyes glided over all the Cullen's who smiled at my approach. When I reached Edward I took his hand in mine and turned to face Aro and the Volturi with my family.

Aro's face held fear and shock. I heard Emmett snicker from behind me and I turned to wink at him. Edward and I were only about 3 feet from Aro, Alice and Jasper a few feet behind us and the rest of our family were 50 feet away. Aro's eyes shot between Edwards face, our joined hands and my face. He realised his mistake in falsely accusing the Cullen's immediately, Caius was furious with my presence his expression was murderous and Marcus looked somewhat grateful, he even gave me a small pleading smile although his eyes were glazed over.

"Aro" I greeted my voice emotionless. "It has been a long time, fortunately. I see you have created quite the coven after my absence. Did you really think that I wouldn't catch onto your scheme sooner or later?" I tsked shaking my head.

His frightened face turned to one of surprise. "You... You killed Maria and her army" He stuttered.

I smirked at him. "Of course I did, Aro. You should know better. I should thank you really, if you hadn't been stupid enough to let Maria bring attention to herself, I wouldn't have gone after her and come across Edward here." Edwards hand gripped mine tight and he hissed at the same second I felt a sharp pain hit behind my eyes I turned to see a small vampire with blonde hair she looked to be about 14 years of age, Jane. Her focus was on me, I could tell she seen the fear in her masters eyes. Jane was Aro's most prized possession and she wanted to make him proud.

Her eyes burned into my own with such intensity, but I didn't falter in my stare back. She growled when she realised I wasn't on the floor rolling in pain like she had intended. I couldn't hold back a smirk and to be honest, I really didn't want too. She lunged at me, before anyone could react my hand was around her neck holding her in place her feet dangling above the ground. I hadn't even moved, my other hand was still in Edwards. The guards eyes widened as they watched Jane struggle in my grasp. Her fingers clawing at my skin, but left no mark. Her eyes were wide, they switched from anger to fear and I could feel her tremble when she realised she couldn't get out of my hold.

Her brother Alec stepped forward but Aro raised his arm in warning. Alec came to a halt, his eyes darting between Jane, Aro and I. "Who do you think you are? Let go of my sister!" He hissed.

Edward grinned at Alec's livid form catching my attention. Edward turned back to me. His eyes were alight with love. His free hand rose to the side of my face, and he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. "She's Isabella" he answered Alec's question, pride in his voice sent tingles down my spine. Gasps of horror were heard but I didn't even turn in their direction my eyes locked on Edward. I didn't know what I did to deserve this man beside me.

He leaned down and kissed me ignoring everyone around us as his hand trailed into my hair at the base of my neck holding me there. When he pulled back it was too soon in my opinion but we did have an audience. I grinned at him before turning my gaze back on Aro. "The Cullen's are innocent Aro." I stated. I made it evident in my voice that there was no room for disagreement.

He nodded, his eyes still wide. "As you wish Isabella, we will leave." He gave Jane a sad glance before he bowed, turning around back to his guard stepping towards them. "Aro" I called, his step faltered. He took a moment before he turned back to me. He knew exactly what was coming it was written all over his face. "The Cullen's are innocent. But you, are not." I flexed my hand that was around Jane's neck. Her neck instantly crushed with the force. Her small body fell to the ground and her head followed a moment later.

I had made the first move, and now, it was war.

 **A cliff hanger if there ever was one.**

 **Aren't you guys happy little Jane is headless?**

 **I am.**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - War**

Alec was the first to move he lunged at me. Edward dropped my hand and a moment later he had ripped Alec's head from his body also. The guard stood frozen for a moment trying to comprehend how Edward had moved so fast. His eyes locked with mine for a moment before we both turned to the onslaught. Aro dived towards me trying to catch me off guard but I landed a kick right in the middle of his chest sending him flying backwards passed his guard. I lunged at the next closest vampire.

A tall blonde, Heidi. I ripped her arms off she screamed and I used one to knock Demetri to the ground as he lunged towards me. I dropped the arms and grabbed onto Heidi's head twisting until it disconnected with her body. Felix ran at me, my hand shot out grabbing his neck and I threw him to the ground at my feet. I jumped, my feet leaving the ground and I twisted it the air landing behind Felix and when I stood up I brought his severed head with me.

The rest of the Cullen's had joined in with the fight by then. I watched at Emmett and Jasper tore Chelsea apart. I turned to see Edward ripping Caius apart piece by piece. He never looked so fierce and handsome as he does right now. A hand shot out and hit me in the face, I was distracted by the beautiful man before me. I turned to see Demetri, Afron and Corin all attack me at once. Another fist went for my face but I ducked it grabbing the wrist in one hand and twisted it up snapping it from Afron's forearm he roared in pain.

Corin kicked towards my stomach, I caught his foot and twisted it causing him to spin in the air. I dropped him as Dimitri lunged for my neck. I knocked his outstretch hands away with my left and punched him with my right landing the blow on his nose. He fell back. I grabbed Afro's head and pulled it off. Corin got to his feet. I twisted and sent a kick out hitting him straight in the chin. His head flew off with the force. Well that moves new. I mused internally.

Demetri ran for me once again, I jumped and spun in the air my feet landed on his shoulders I bent down and twisted his head in my hands breaking it off. I landed on the ground and looked up to see Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett attacking Aro. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were finishing off both wives and Edward was relieving Marcus from his misery. Everyone else was dead by the hands of my family.

Aro kicked Emmett in the chest sending him backwards. I jumped grabbing Aro around the neck with enough force it brought him to his knees. He looked up to me with wide eyes as I held him there. I heard the girls finish off the wives. "Go start a fire" I told my family. Edward walked over to us his hand wrapped around my waist as we gazed down at a terrified Aro.

"Please don't kill me Isabella. I'll run and I'll never bother you again." He's plea's made me sick. How many vampire's and human's had begged him for mercy when he took their lives?

My eyes narrowed. "You think that you would, almost expose us all, kill innocent vampires because you came up with ridiculous accusations than try to kill my family and my mate and I'd let you live?" I mused. I slowly squeezed my hand letting him feel every movement as I crushed his neck until he no longer had one. Edward picked up his body and head and threw them into the flames our family had ignited.

I sighed as we all stood watching the Volturi turn to ash. Edward pulled me in close his arm wrapped around my waist our chests touched as I looked up towards his beautiful face. "So you love me huh?" He smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh but I still nodded "I do."

His smiled was radiant. "You know I won't let you go ever again right?" his face suddenly serious.

I sighed "Yeah, I figured as much. But the problem is I now have to deal with taking control again."

He shook his head before leaning down and resting his forehead against my own. "No Bella, WE have to deal with the crimes. You are not alone anymore. I will be with you every step of the way." I sighed again but he wasn't having any of it. He lowered his face to mine and kissed me.

When we pulled back, I turned to Cullen's. Carlisle stepped forward his eyes were on me. "Edward is right, Bella. You do not have to do this on your own anymore. We are all a part of this now." Everyone turned to me agreeing with Carlisle's words. I deliberated, this could mean danger for them. But I had just left this morning and look what happened. I wanted to be with Edward to be with all of the Cullen's. We had grown so close and I almost feel normal around them. They're the family I never had.

It was a risk, a huge risk involving them all in my business. I knew they wanted me to truly be one of them, could I do that? Could I accept them into my lives fully and become a member of their coven? I wanted to. I wanted to be one of them, I wanted a family, a home. I wanted Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and I wanted Edward. My eyes fell on Edward beside me. His eyes were pleading with me. I knew that if I left he would follow, that was clear as day in his eyes. Did I want the rest of the Cullen's to follow also? Of course I did. "Ok, we can do this together than?" I asked them.

My new family smiled at me.

"Together." Edward confirmed.

 **So that's it guys. I'm going to write a sequel to Isabella The First. We still have so much to learn about Bella and how she was born. Also how the Cullen's go helping Bella rule. More problems and enemies will arise.**

 **Stay tuned. Make sure your following this story, I'll post on here when the first chapter is uploaded.**

 **Until then, have a read of my other Twilight Fanfic called Unbelievable Gifts. I personally enjoy that story more than this one.**

 **Keep reviewing. I want to know what you guys think and also any ideas about what could happen in the sequel would be much appreciated.**

 **Thank you to all of my readers, followers and reviewers. I'm thrilled with all of the support, you guys are the best!**

 **Cya soon.**

 **-Skye (FeminineHeroes)**


End file.
